


Tricks, Schmeicheleien & ein bisschen Liebe

by FraeuleinWinterSchnee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraeuleinWinterSchnee/pseuds/FraeuleinWinterSchnee
Summary: "Gerade erst auf Midgard hatte ihn dieser verfluchte Magier eine halbe Ewigkeit durch eine Parallelwelt fallen lassen. Nun fiel Loki wieder – diesmal vom Bifröst." -  Meine Version, wie Loki die zwei Wochen auf Sakaar verbrachte, bevor Thor auftauchte. │Frostmaster (Grandmaster x Loki)│spielt während "Thor: Ragnarok"





	1. Die Landung

**Author's Note:**

> Nach längerem Überlegen habe ich beschlossen etwas Längeres zu schreiben und hoffe, dass es den wenigen deutschen Frostmaster-Shippern da draußen gefällt. :) Falls sich jemand dadurch selbst beflügelt fühlt oder denkt "Boah, das kann ich besser!", dann bitte, schreibt und zeichnet und tobt euch aus, damit das Fandom mehr von diesem wunderbaren Pairing hat. <3

Gerade erst auf Midgard hatte ihn dieser verfluchte Magier eine halbe Ewigkeit durch eine Parallelwelt fallen lassen. Nun fiel Loki wieder – diesmal vom Bifröst. Das Tröstliche jedoch war, dass es nicht im Geringsten so lange dauerte; eher im Gegenteil, die Umgebung verschwamm, nur Dunkelheit sah war zu sehen, dann eine Art Nebel und zum Schluss ein funkelndes, buntes Gemisch in der Ferne, bis es schließlich zu einer unsanften Landung kam.   
Loki stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, presste die Augenlider zusammen, als er nach hinten griff und etwas Metallisches hervorholte, das sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Nachdem er das geschafft hatte, atmete der gepeinigte Gott erleichtert auf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah das Ding in seiner Hand, das eine Art Rohr von einem Raumschiff war. Verärgert warf es Loki zur Seite und hörte es sogleich rumpeln.   
Danach konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die Ironie machte sich bemerkbar: Vor ein paar Stunden war er noch Asgards angeblicher König - und jetzt? Jetzt lag er in einem Müllhaufen eines unbekannten Planeten, während Thor wer weiß wo war und Hela die Asen terrorisierte. Und Loki? Er war hier ein gestrandeter, heimatloser Prinz ohne Anspruch auf Thron, ohne Namen und ohne Macht. Ein Niemand also.   
  
Lokis Mundwinkel zuckten. Nun ja, ein Neuanfang war auch nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes.   
Mit diesem Gedanken und aufgrund des Gestanks richtete er sich endlich auf und sah sich weiter um. Überall war Müll, meist Raumschiff-Teile und irgendwelche Stofffetzen. Erst als er den Blick weiter schweifen ließ, erblickte er eine Stadt. Schon viel besser! Das war immerhin ein Anfang, sich die Bevölkerung genauer anzusehen und Informationen über diesen Ort zu sammeln.   
Bevor er losgehen würde, richtete er den Blick zum Himmel, von wo er gekommen war und entdeckte über ihm ein riesiges Wurmloch. Es war nicht das einzige, der ganze Planet war davon übersät und so war es kein Wunder, dass der ganze Müll hier landete.   
„So, so“, sagte Loki zu sich selbst.   
  
Kaum hatte er gesprochen, hörte Loki jemandes Schritte und ging schnell in Deckung. Liegend hob er den Kopf gerade noch so an, dass er die Person erkennen konnte, die ziemlich unsicher auf den Beinen stand. Von hinten sah er braune Haare und eine schmale Taille, die in einer legeren Lederrüstung steckte. An der Stimme, die irgendwas vor sich hinlallte, erkannte er, dass es eine Frau war – und eindeutig betrunken.   
Sie schwankte hin- und her, schaffte es aber trotzdem die Gegend nach etwas abzusuchen, und trat mit ihrem Stiefel alles zur Seite, was ihr in den Weg kam. Loki hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue. Ja, ein nettes Plätzchen hat er hier entdeckt. Müll und Besoffene.   
Als hätte die Fremde seinen Gedanken gehört, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und Loki befürchtete schon entdeckt zu worden zu sein.   
Doch stattdessen stöhnte sie frustriert. „Valk... Valk... will... Alk... Alk!“, rief sie fordernd einem imaginären Barkeeper zu. Natürlich kam keine Antwort und so torkelte sie weiter.   
  
Loki setzte sich wieder auf, als sie weit genug entfernt war und fand sich erneut in einer merkwürdigen Situation wieder. Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, war ihm ein kleiner Kerl nahe gekommen. Dieser war ein wenig pummelig, trug zusammengeflickte Fetzen am Leib und eine bunte Maske, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Loki sah ihn ziemlich verwirrt an, denn der Kleine hatte sich gerade heruntergebeugt und nach seinem Umhang gegriffen, der seit der Landung ziemlich ramponiert an ihm herunterhing. Eingefroren in seiner Bewegung starrte er Loki aus seinen dunklen Augenhöhlen der Maske an.  
„Kann ich dir... irgendwie helfen, mein Freund?“, versuchte es Loki höflich und mit aufgesetztem Lächeln.   
Der Kleine reagierte mit einem starken Ziehen am Umhang des Tricksters und trampelnden Beinchen. Sehr ungeduldig für jemanden, der gerade stehlen wollte.   
„Ah“, machte Loki verstehend, „Du willst das haben, nicht wahr?“  
Der Kleine zog weiter und schnaufte bereits, so sehr versuchte er den begehrten Gegenstand in seine Fingerchen zu bekommen. Lokis Lippen kräuselten sich vor Erheiterung.   
„Du kannst ihn haben, wenn du mir einen Gefallen erwiderst“, sagte er und der Kleine schaute auf, „Zuerst aber verrätst du mir, wer hier König ist.“   
Für einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille auf dem Müllhaufen – bis der Fremde auf einmal völlig in Rage geriet, den Umhang loslief und begann wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd umherzulaufen. Seltsame Geräusche, wahrscheinlich Worte, kamen aus der Maske und er zeigte mit wütendem Zeigefinger in Richtung Stadt und auf einen Fleck, wo ein Gebäude besonders hervorstach, weil es alles andere vollkommen überragte und eine seltsame Form besaß. Loki schlussfolgerte, dass der König dort leben musste und wohl ziemlich unbeliebt war – jedenfalls bei diesem kleinen Kerl.   
„Ich verstehe“, meinte Loki, „Und wo findet man als Fremder einen Schlafplatz – ohne dass unnötige Fragen gestellt werden?“  
Diesen Teil erfüllte der Kleine schnell und regte sich auch nicht mehr auf. Er verschwand in seinem Stofffetzen und überreichte ihm nach einigem Wühlen ein abgerissenes Etikett, auf welchem ein Symbol abgebildet war. Scheinbar musste Loki das dazugehörige Etablissement finden, denn mehr Informationen bekam er nicht. Der Kleine streckte ihm wartend die Hand entgegen und Loki trennte sich vor seinem löchrigen Umhang, für den er sowieso keine Verwendung mehr fand. Dieser wurde ihm förmlich aus der Hand gerissen und schon hörte er kurze, aber schnelle Schritte. Immer wieder drehte sich der Kleine um und schaute Loki an, als hätte er die Befürchtung der Größere könne ihm hinterherlaufen.   
  
Loki verlor danach keine Zeit mehr. Er kletterte herunter, klopfte seine Kleidung vom Schmutz frei und machte sich auf den Weg zur Stadt. Kurz überlegte er, ob sich eine Verwandlung lohnen würde, doch er entschied sich strikt dagegen. Nach so langer Zeit in Odins Gestalt war es eine Wohltat wieder sein typisches Aussehen zeigen zu dürfen und außerdem konnte er schwer einschätzen, welche Form ihm auf diesem Planeten Vorteile, aber auch Nachteile brachte. Selbst wenn ihn jemand erkennen sollte, hatte er entweder die Möglichkeit seinen leicht beschädigten Status als Gott zu nutzen oder aber denjenigen mithilfe seiner Trickster-Fähigkeiten zu überlisten. Auch beides in Kombination war möglich – man wusste ja nie, welche Spielchen das Leben mit einem trieb. Selbst der Gott des Schabernacks nicht.


	2. Erste Begegnung

Loki schnappte verschiedene Gesprächsfetzen auf, als er durch die Stadt lief und erfuhr so, dass dieser Planet Sakaar hieß – kein Name, den einer der Neun Welten trug. Diese Sammelstelle war eher wie ein Mosaik vieler Planeten, was sich am meisten an den Einheimischen widerspiegelte: Lebensformen mit jeder erdenklichen Haut- und Haarfarbe, kleinem und großem Körperbau, mit verschiedensten Insignien und Zeichen bemalt und oft gar nicht menschlich; versteckt unter einer Kapuze, die ein steiniger oder holzartiger Arm noch weiter ins Gesicht zog.   
Loki verstand nicht alle Sprachen, weil manche in brummenden, säuselnden oder mechanischen Lauten kommunzierten. Besonders auf den Märkten und Basaren, die den Müllhaufen am nächsten waren, herrschte ein rauer Umgangston, da die Händler ihre Ware anpreisten und durcheianderriefen. Ziemlich willkürlich zog sich Mauern wie in einem Labyrinth ab, die in gedeckten Farbtönen leuchteten und zwischen ihnen Wäscheleinen gespannt waren, behängt mit Bettlacken und Kleidungsstücken. Immer wieder kam jemand mit einem größerem Sack, in dem er scheinbar all den Müll, den er noch etwas wert war, auf seinem kleinen, klapprigen Tisch für ein paar Münzen verscherbelte.  
  
Für einen Prinzen war diese Gegend eindeutig zu schmutzig und trostlos, weshalb Loki seine Schritte verschnellerte und auf Besserung hoffte. Je näher er dem Zentrum und damit dem höchsten Gebäude der Stadt kam, desto besser wurden die Lebensumstände der Einheimischen. Ihre farbenfrohe Natur verloren sie nie, die staubigen Wege blieben auch die selben, aber jetzt tauchten richtige Geschäfte auf, die in richtigen Gebäuden zu finden waren. Hier und da entdeckte man Hologramme, die Werbung machten und kurz flackerten, wenn sie begannen von Neuem zu sprechen. Nur ein paar Straßen weiter schossen immer mehr Wolkenkratzer in die Höhe, die Käufe hier boomten, denn diese Einwohner hatten eindeutig das Geld dazu. Die scheinbar besten, kaum beschädigten Schrottteile fanden ein neues Leben, indem sie recycelt und aufgewertet genutzt wurden.   
  
Dieser metallische-bunte Patchwork-Look an den Fassaden konnte schon fast als Kunst bezeichnet werden. Angenehme Gerüche lagen in der Luft, die Sprachen klangen surrend und klingend in der Luft und Loki wusste, dass er in diesem Stadtteil zuhause war. Als Prinz vergaß man schnell seine Mittellosigkeit in so einer Situation und neigte dazu seinen kostspieligen Geschmack ausleben zu wollen. Loki wusste, dass er zuerst einen sicheren Unterschlupf brauchte, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht einfach an einem riesigen Kaufhaus vorbeilaufen, ohne eine paar Schritte zurückzugehen und sehnsuchtsvoll in die Schaufenster zu blicken. Die kleine vernünftige Stimme, die in sein Ohr flüsterte, ignorierte er geflissentlich, als er schließlich eintrat. Was sollte schon passieren? Er sah sich ja nur ein wenig um.   
  
Loki achtete wenig auf die Zeit, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er bereits länger auf diesem Planeten war als es den Eindruck machte. Draußen schien die Sonne genauso hell wie zu Zeiten seiner Landung und erweckte den Anschein eines endlosen Mittags. Dabei musste er bereits seit Stunden unterwegs sein. Loki ignorierte seine anbahnende Erschöpfung und fuhr nach einigem Umsehen mit dem Fahrstuhl weit nach oben, wo die Bekleidungsgeschäfte sein mussten. Es machte ihm großes Vergnügen die edelsten Stoffe anzusehen, mit den Fingern darüber zu fahren und sich vorzustellen, wie sie auf seiner Haut liegen würden. Zwar konnte Loki mithilfe seiner Magie in jede beliebige Kleidung schlüpfen, aber eine Illusion war eben nur eine Illusion und nichts im Vergleich zu echtem Leder... -   
  
Plötzlich hielt Loki in seiner Bewegung inne. Er spürte ganz klar, wie ihn jemand beobachtete, schaute aber nicht auf, sondern tat weiter so, als wäre er ganz mit der Stoffauswahl beschäftigt. Als er die Ohren spitzte, hörte er zwei Stimmen miteinander flüstern.   
„Schwarze Haare... Das muss er oder sie sein... Von hinten sieht man das gar nicht...“  
Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dass die Fremden es auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Loki biss sich verärgert auf die Lippe und bereute es einen Umweg gegangen zu sein. Er tat weiterhin so, als würde er von seinen Beobachtern nichts merken und ging entspannt durch die Gänge, während sie ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgten. Leider kamen sie ihm immer näher und die Masse an Besuchern war nicht dicht genug, um sie abzuwimmeln. Vor ihren Augen konnte er sich schlecht verwandeln und eine Konfrontation war zu riskant. Unbemerkt wurden seine Schritte schneller... bis er plötzlich die Beine in die Hand nahm und so schnell losrannte wie er konnte. Vorher drehte er sich kurz um, um zu sehen, wer die zwei überhaupt waren, und erkannte auf den ersten Blick einen älteren Mann und eine stämmige Frau, die ihn genau so überrascht anschauten, wie er sie.   
Als auch dieses komische Pärchen ihre Beute davonrennen sah, beeilten sie sich umso mehr. Loki gewann einen kleinen Vorsprung, und als er sich sicher war, dass er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, nahm er die Gestalt einer sehr großen, violett-häutigen Schönheit an, deren Haare im Gegensatz zu Lokis eigenen, schneeweiß leuchteten und seidig glatt waren. So passte er sich dem Schritttempo der Masse an und verschwamm darin, als wäre er einer von ihnen. Nur ein wenig später kamen seine Verfolger von verschiedenen Seiten angerannt, da sie sich scheinbar vorher aufgeteilt hatten und nun verwirrt einander ansahen.   
  
„Was sagt das Gerät?“, fragte die Frau den Älteren und Loki bemerkte, dass der Mann etwas in der Hand hielt, das ihnen scheinbar Auskunft gab über seinen Aufenthalt gab. Ein genauer Blick reichte und sie musterten Lokis Verwandlung kritisch, als wüssten sie genau, dass er sich dahinter verbarg. Loki jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sich irgendwo ein Peilsender an seinem Körper befinden musste. Solange er diesen bei sich hatte, konnte er nie entkommen. Sie kamen wieder bedrohlich auf ihn zu und die Verfolgungsjagd setzte sich fort. Loki verwandelte sich schnell zurück, um das elende Ding besser zu finden, aber beim Laufen war das trotzdem nicht so einfach. Wegen dieser Ablenkung bog er dann mit einem Mal in ein Geschäft ein, das nur einen Eingang hatte. Scheiße! Loki versteckte sich hinter einem Regal und suchte weiter, weil ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Mit großer Erleichterung fand den kleinen Peilsender an seiner Wade, aber da war es schon zu spät.   
  
Vor ihm tauchte die Frau auf und ließ ihn rückwärts laufen, bis er an eine Wand stieß. Es war eine Frau in schwarz-gelber Rüstung, weißer Bemalung auf der Stirn und einem Stab in der Hand, den sie Loki in die Brust drückte, wie es heute erst Thor mit seinem Hammer getan hatte. Sie grinste in siegreich an und das mochte Loki überhaupt nicht.  
„Kennen wir uns,  _Lady?_ “, fragte er frech, „Verzeihung, das muss ich wohl verdrängt haben.“  
„Tze, mich  _wirst_  du noch kennenlernen, glaub mir“, gab ihm diese entgegen und sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten diesen seltsamen Stab, der aus Holz und einer orangenen Kugel bestand, gleich abfeuern, doch auf ihrer Schulter erschien eine manikürte Hand und brachte sie dazu den Stab zu senken.   
  
Es war der zweite Verfolger, ein älterer Mann, der nicht ein mal den Eindruck machte, als wäre er gerannt, während sich bei der Frau bereits Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn gebildet hatten. Er trug eine goldfunkelnde, asymmetrische Robe, bei deren linken Seite der Ärmel fehlte und stattdessen blauer Stoff seinen Arm umgab. Seine Hose funkelnde in hellem Grau und statt Schuhen, hatte er Sandalen an. Natürlich waren auch seine Zehen pedikürt und in Blau hielt er ebenfalls seinen Lidstrich und seinen aufgemalten Streifen entlang der unteren Lippe und des Kinns. Das Haar war aufgrund seines Alters schon grau. Als sein Blick von seiner Begleiterin zu Loki wanderte, scannten ihn hellbraune Augen von oben bis unten einmal ab, bevor sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zeigte.   
  
„Wow! Topaz, wir haben es gefunden, das war wirklich ein Geheimtipp – und so günstig dazu! Das müssen wir öfters machen, das war, uh, sehr spaßig“, freute sich der Mann und übergab der Frau das Gerät, mit dem sie ihn aufgespürt hatten. „Was sagst du zu unserem Fang?“  
Topaz musterte Loki abschätzend. „Na ja, für die Arena scheint  _er_  nicht geeignet zu sein... viel zu schmal und schwächlich... ein kleines, flinkes Wiesel mit Taschenspielertricks, mehr aber auch nicht. Schon einen Plan, was du mit ihm machst?“  
Loki dachte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?“ Es war nicht schwer zu begreifen, wovon sie sprachen, aber es pikierte ihn trotzdem, dass man von ihm redete, als sei er nur ein niederes Wesen, das man einfach versklaven konnte.  
Topaz' Augen verengten sich. „Sei gefälligst still, wenn der Grandmaster gerade über dein gesamtes zukünftiges Leben entscheidet!“, blaffte sie ihn an und machte Anstalten wieder den Stab zu erheben. Diese Frau war Loki von vorne bis hinten eindeutig unsympathisch. Bereits nach ein paar Minuten ihres Kennenlernens bereitete ihm die Vorstellung, ihr einen Dolch in den Rücken zu jagen, große Freude.   
„Ach, um Himmels Willen, jetzt sei doch nicht so rüde zu ihm. Einem so hübschen Gesicht sollte man keine Sorgenfalten aufbürden –  _jaaa_ , sonst... deshalb bin ich auch immer so entspannt, verstehst du?“, sagte der Mann. Topaz sah ihn nur schweigend mit eiserner Miene an.  
„Gut, gut“, meinte der Ältere zufrieden und wandte sich wieder Loki zu. „Und nun zu dir: Wie nennst du dich denn?“  
Loki wusste nicht genau, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, aber eines war sicher: Dieser Mann besaß Macht und Geld – und zeigte Interesse an ihm...       
„Ich bin Loki“, antwortete der Trickster zuvorkommend und erwiderte das Lächeln,  „Und ihr seid der Grandmaster?“   
„Genau, der Grandmaster ist der Herrscher Sakaars, Veranstalter der Kämpfe der Champions und großzügiger Gastgeber seiner exklusiven Parties“, ratterte Topaz herunter, ohne selbst beeindruckt zu wirken.   
Dafür war es der Grandmaster umso mehr. „Ui, klingt das wundervoll! Kaum zu glauben, dass ich das bin!“  
_„ Allerdings“_, stimmte ihm Loki in Gedanken zu.   
  
Der Grandmaster war also der Herrscher dieses Planeten... und kam Loki praktisch in die Arme gelaufen, ohne dass er großartig etwas dafür tun musste. Jetzt kam es ihm wie großes Glück vor, dass ihm eine Flucht nicht gelungen war. Mit ein paar Tricks und Schmeicheleien dürfte es kein Problem sein in seine Gunst zu kommen, und wenn er Loki irgendwann vollends vertraute, dann... ja dann gäbe es einen neuen Thron zu besteigen, von dem Hela vermutlich nichts wusste und der vor ihrer Eroberungswut sicher war. Die Vorfreude machte Loki ganz euphorisch.   
  
Langsam machte Loki den Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Grandmaster kleiner. Topaz sog die Luft  scharf ein, stand aber wie ein braver Soldat still da. Loki kam ein wenig näher als nötig. Seine Intuition riet ihm hier seine charmante Seite besonders hervorzuheben. Deshalb blieb er kaum einen halben Meter vor ihm stehen und sah dem Grandmaster unentwegt in die Augen.  
„Ich frage mich...ob ich je in den Genuss Eurer Gastfreundschaft kommen werde.“  
Der Grandmaster hob kurz die Augenbrauen und verkleinerte ihren Abstand noch mehr. Er war ein bisschen größer als Loki, weshalb er sich leicht herunterbeugte.  
„Oh, ich - ich frage mich das ganz und gar nicht, Locki...“   
  
Dem Trickster wurde schnell bewusst, dass er mit Absicht seinen Namen falsch aussprach, als der Grandmaster eine von Lokis schwarzen Locken zwischen die Finger nahm und damit spielte, aber ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Loki war im ersten Moment überrascht... So eine sanfte Geste hatte er nicht erwartet. Friggas Gestalt tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er musste einige Kraft aufwenden, um die aufkommenden Gefühle wieder schnell einzuschließen. Es war schön und schmerzhaft... und verwirrend zugleich. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich Loki wieder im Griff und legte seine übliche Miene auf. Der Grandmaster hielt inne und sah ihn ein Weile an, bevor er die Hand wieder zurücknahm.   
„Du gefällst mir“, stellte er fast schon nüchtern fest. „Topaz, hol das Raumschiff...“  
  
Topaz' ungläubiger Blick sprach Bände. „Was? Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Shhhhh!“, machte der er, „Wir machen eine kleine Spritztour, und du, uh, kannst, kannst inzwischen heimgehen.“   
„Und wer beschützt dich dann?“  
Der Grandmaster zeigte auf Loki. „Wie gut kannst du kämpfen?“  
Der Trickster zauberte zwei Dolche aus dem Nichts. „Gut genug, um mich -“, sagte er und wirbelte sie kurz in der Luft, um sie wieder elegant aufzufangen, „- und meine Begleitung verteidigen zu können.“  
„Siehst du?“, sagte der Grandmaster beeindruckt und klatschte in die Hände. Topaz sah nicht im Geringsten überzeugt aus.   
„Weißt du was, ich, uhm, uhm, kauf dir einen schönen Hut, und dann fü-fühlst du dich besser, mkay?“ Er schnappte sich den ersten Hut, den er in dem Bekleidungsgeschäft sah und setzte ihn Topaz auf. Es war ein Strohhut mit einer großen Schleife – jetzt sah die Leibwächterin wie eine strenge, grimmige Tante aus. Loki hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.  
Der Grandmaster zeigte beide Daumen nach oben. „Perrrrrfekt! Ich sehe die, uh, Fröhlichkeit bereits aus dir herausströmen!“  
  
Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt. Loki spürte nun, wie sich eine warme Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. Der Grandmaster führte ihn zum Ausgang hinaus und erzählte bereits aufregt von all den Orten, die er Loki zeigen wollte. Mit halbem Ohr zuhörend, warf Loki einen letzten schadenfreudigen Blick auf Topaz, während aus ihren Augen purer Hass sprühte...  
  
„Aber zuerst, hmm, kleiden wir dich neu ein, damit du bei meiner Party von deiner besten Seite zeigst...“, sagte der Grandmaster freudig, „Und ich kann mir ganz in Ruhe überlegen in was für, uh, Dienste du für mich treten kannst... Die Arena wäre das letzte, was mir für dich einfallen würde, aber... aber es würde mir einfallen, verstanden?“  
Natürlich verstand Loki. Er musste gefallen, sonst durfte in einem Käfig und zur Belustigung anderer ums Überleben kämpfen.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich mit meinen Talenten eine passendere Stelle finden lässt“, antwortete Loki mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln.


	3. Unter Freunden

So schnell hatte Loki nicht mit einer gemütlichen Unterbringung gerechnet, besonders nicht mit so einer luxuriösen. Der Grandmaster führte ihn zu einem einzelnen Zimmer in seinem Palast und entlockte dem Trickster ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als er die Einrichtung und die Größe dessen sah.  
„Schön, nicht wahr?“, sagte der Grandmaster und lud ihn zum Eintreten ein. Den größten Platz nahm ein riesiges Himmelbett ein, aber trotzdem war der Raum groß genug, um sich frei zu bewegen zu können. Weiterhin standen ein paar Schränke mit Büchern und Spielen dort, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, eine Kommode und eine Trennwand, um sich in Ruhe umziehen zu können. Eine weitere Tür führte wahrscheinlich ins Bad. Durch die großen Fenster kam viel Licht hinein, sodass eine Beleuchtung nur nachts nötig war.   
  
Loki nickte dem Grandmaster zu. „Sehr großzügig von Euch.“  
Der Grandmaster lächelte. „Sieh es einfach als, sagen wir mal, Vertrauenszuschuss... und Anreiz dir Mühe zu geben, mir heute etwas Unterhaltung zu bieten... Ach, und dieses „Euch“-Gehabe kannst du getrost weglassen. Meine, uh, Vertrauten duzen mich, hm?“  
„Wie du möchtest“, antwortete Loki und der Grandmaster schnippte erfreut mit den Fingern „So ist's richtig!“  
Dann stellte er sich neben Loki und platzierte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Und noch was: Ich möchte, dass du den Peilsender immer an dir trägst, mkay?“   
Zwar formulierte er es in Form einer höflichen Bitte, aber der unterschwellige Befehlston war nicht zu überhören. Loki versuchte nicht allzu widerwillig zu klingen.   
„Ist das wirklich nötig? Ich dachte, ich sei ein Gast.“  
„Das bist auch, Darling“, gluckste der Grandmaster und klopfte ein paar Mal auf seine Schulter, „Ein Gast mit gewissen... Einschränkungen und Verpflichtungen.“  
  
Das musste sich Loki erst einmal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen, aber der Grandmaster ließ ihm genug Zeit dafür, indem er sich von ihm mit einem „Bis später!“ verabschiedete. Als die Türen geschlossen waren, ließ der bevormundete Prinz einen entnervten Laut heraus und warf sich rücklings auf das Himmelbett. So einen... Herrscher traf man nicht alle Tage. Schon nach ein paar Stunden, die Loki mit ihm bei der Besichtigungstour verbrachte, konnte er sich ein einheitliches Bild über den Grandmaster machen. Er war ein ziemlich durchgedrehter Mann, für den Genuss und Unterhaltung zur Essenz des Lebens gehörte. Besonders faszinierend fand er die bereits erwähnte Arena, in dem seine Champions kämpfen und die Loki gleich als erstes zu sehen bekam.   
  
Als sie mit einem Gleiter darüber schwebten, konnte man den Ausmaß gut erkennen, den diese Primitivlinge anrichteten, während sie sich die Köpfe einschlugen. Alles lag in Schutt und Asche und es war ein Wunder, dass noch so etwas wie Arena zu erkennen war.   
Der Grandmaster seufzte traurig bei diesem Anblick.   
„Katastrophal, nicht? Beim letzten Turnier hat mein Champion über die Stränge geschlagen und jetzt müssen ich und Sakaar warten... so lange warten, bis alles wieder von den Gefangenen mit Jobs aufgebaut wird. Unglücklicherweise bin ich ein bisschen ungeduldig, hm, oder eher sehr ungeduldig... Aber was soll man schon machen, wenn uh, sie nicht gehorchen wollen und so langsam sind? Da kommt ein Kontrollchip zum Einsatz, der sich hier befindet - “, der Grandmaster strich kurz über Lokis Nacken, „ - und wenn sie unartig sind, dann  _bzz bzzz bzzz_ “, erklärte er freudestrahlend und tat so, als würde er viele kleine Stromschläge bekommen. Da war Loki doch froh „nur“ die Unannehmlichkeit ertragen zu müssen, dass der Grandmaster jederzeit wusste, wo er sich aufhielt...   
  
Aber weiter konnte er sich sowieso keine Gedanken mehr machen. Die Müdigkeit überkam den jungen Asen und er schlief ein...  
  
-  
  
Sanft rüttelte ihn jemand wach, als der Abend einbrach. Loki öffnete verschlafen die Augen und blickte auf eine dunkelhäutige Frau in knapper Kleidung und einer merkwürdigen Frisur. Ihre Haut war mit Goldtupfern besprenkelt, große Ohrringe glitzerten und ihre unendlich tiefschwarzen Augen forderten ihn auf sich aufzurichten.   
„Der Grandmaster erwartet dich“, sagte sie und zeigte auf das Bett, wo schon Lokis neue Kleidung bereitlag. Loki nickte ihr zu und die Frau gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie auf ihn warte, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.   
In einer fließenden Bewegung stand der Trickster aus dem Bett auf und griff nach dem Gewand, das ihm der Grandmaster extra anfertigen lassen hat. Es ähnelte sehr dem, das er gerade trug: Eher leger und aus leichtem, aber hochwertigem Stoff – die Farbe diesmal nicht grün, sondern in einem dunklen Türkis gehalten. Loki erinnerte sich genau, wie der Lieblingsschneider des Grandmasters seine Maße nahm, während der Herrscher ihn genau beobachtete und sich mit einem Musterkatalog in den Händen für das entschied, was Loki letztendlich in den Händen hielt.   
  
Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, betrachtete sich Loki in einem Spiegel und lächelte zufrieden. Auch sein dezenter V-Ausschnitt wurde beibehalten und zusätzlich ergänzten dunkelgraue Elemente und silberne Ornamente das Türkis in harmonischem Zusammenspiel. So ein Geschenk wäre in seiner unsicheren Position noch gar nicht nötig gewesen, ebenso wie das geräumige Zimmer, aber der Grandmaster behandelte ihn bereits jetzt wie einen... ja, was eigentlich? Einen Freund? Jedenfalls hatte Loki bei ihm ein Stein im Brett, das wusste er. Offen würde es der Grandmaster nicht zugeben, denn er musste ja sichergehen, dass sich sein neuer „Fund“ nicht allzu sehr entspannte und ihm auf der Nase herumtanzte. Clever.   
  
Loki trat vor die Tür, wo ihn die hübsche Frau erwartete, sich beim ihm einhakte und ihn durch die Gänge in Richtung der Party führte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass zwei Wachen in schweren Rüstungen vor seiner Tür standen. Loki fühlte sich beinahe wie ein wohl behüteter Schatz und musste bei diesem Gedanken in sich hinein lächeln. Normalerweise wurde er eingesperrt, um ihn von sich fernzuhalten und nicht, um ihn bei sich zu haben. Diese Abwechslung war da ganz angenehm.   
  
Musik erklang, als Loki und seine Begleiterin durch ein großen Türbogen schritten und einen riesigen Raum betraten. In den großen Fenstern spiegelte sich der Abend wieder, sowie tausende von kleinen Lichtern, die Sakaars Häuser beleuchteten. Im Raum selbst gab es gedimmtes Licht, aber all die Leuchtröhren und flackernden Spielautomaten trugen dazu bei, dass es hell genug war, um alles zu sehen. Viele Sofas und gemütliche Stühle boten Sitzgelegenheiten. An einem der Fenster stand ein Thron, auf dem der Grandmaster entspannt saß, an einem Glas nippte und sich mit jemandem unterhielt. Topaz stand unbeteiligt daneben und machte den Anschein, als müsste sie jeden Moment bereit sein den Grandmaster vor einem Attentat zu schützen. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie nicht einmal in Ruhe auf Toilette gehen, ohne von dieser „Schreckensvision“ heimgesucht zu werden.   
  
Als der Grandmaster die zwei Neuankömmlinge erblickte, richtete er sich auf und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er kam auf sie zu und widmete sich zuerst der dunkelhäutigen Frau.   
„Gut gemacht, Liebes“, lobte er sie mit tiefer Stimme, hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger an und schenkte ihren vollen Lippen einen langen Kuss.   
Loki fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich. Gleichzeitig konnte er den Blick nicht von ihnen wenden. Für alle anderen war dies so normal, dass sich keiner darum scherte und so fiel es noch stärker auf, wie sehr er sie anstarrte. Als er das selbst realisierte, schaute er rasch weg und hüstelte.   
Der Grandmaster beendete den Kuss und grinste spitzbübisch.   
„Oh, verzeih, aber ich muss jedem meiner Lieblinge etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Hier soll sich niemand benachteiligt fühlen... Ach- wo wir schon dabei sind... wo, uh, ist denn dein Schwesterchen? Holst du sie mal flugs her?“  
Die Frau nickte, verschwand zwischen den Gästen und kam schon nach einem Augenblick wieder. An der Hand führte sie eine zweite Frau mit sich, die ihr sehr ähnelte.   
„Zwillinge“, raunte der Grandmaster Loki zu und machte einen amüsanten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das sind Vinejn und Zina. Meine zwei Häschen habe ich so gut wie immer bei mir im Thronsaal, damit sie mir den Tag versüßen... Ich, uh, brauche stets was Schönes fürs Auge... Eh, ja, kommt näher, kommt schon!“   
  
Die Zwillinge folgten der Anweisung und schmiegten sich sogleich von beiden Seiten an den Grandmaster, der jeweils eine Hand auf die Hüfte von Vinejn und Zina legte. Loki merkte, mit was für einer Leichtigkeit sie in seiner Gegenwart agierten und erinnerte sich an andere Herrscher, deren Gespielinnen jeden Tag um ihr Leben fürchten mussten. Von außen wirkten sie gelassen und hingebungsvoll, aber Loki sah hinter dieser Fassade die Todesangst, die Scham und den gewaltigen Hass für ihre Peiniger und Unterdrücker. Sie wurden wie Gegenstände behandelt, die man nach ihrer Abnutzung einfach wegwarf. Der Grandmaster war da anders. Er konnte sehr grausam gegenüber seinen Sklaven sein, wenn sie seine Wünsche nicht erfüllten... aber auf der anderen Seite umwarb er diese Frauen mit Süßholzgeraspel, nur um sie zum Lächeln zu bringen und gute Laune zu verbreiten. Solange man in seiner Rolle blieb, sollte man also nichts zu befürchten haben... wenn doch, dann war die Strafe sehr hart... Mit anderen Worten: Dieser Mann regierte mit Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Was durchaus vernünftig für einen Diktator war.   
  
Der Grandmaster badete förmlich in seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Loki entspannte sich langsam immer mehr, desto länger er sich an seine Gegenwart gewöhnte.   
Ein Diener kam mit einem Tablett herbei und verteilte bunte Cocktail Drinks. Loki nahm eins und nippte daran, während er den anderen Arm unterhalb seiner Brust ruhen ließ.  
„Na, wie findest du die beiden?“, fragte der Herrscher und fixierte Loki wieder mit seinen Augen.   
Der Trickster legte den Kopf schief. „Ich finde alle drei entzückend“, antwortete er mit honigsüßer Stimme.   
Alle lachten auf, und der Grandmaster strahlte. „Du bist ein Schmeichler, weißt du das?“  
Loki lächelte. „Darin scheine ich dir in nichts nachzustehen, mein Freund.“  
„Hört, hört. Dann lasst uns doch darauf anstoßen, hm?“, sagte der Grandmaster feierlich und ließ sich vom Diener ebenfalls für sich und seine Ladys Drinks holen.   
Loki hob sein Glas und sprach: „Auf unseren Charme. Cheers.“ Es erklang ein Klirren, als die Gläser aneinandergestoßen wurden. Alle tranken vollständig aus und es wurde noch heiterer.  
„Wobei...“, setzte der Grandmaster an und stellte sein leeres Glas weg, „...du noch sicher einiges von mir lernen kannst.“  Er versuchte Loki zuzuzwinkern, was jedoch mehr einem Blinzeln glich. „Ich bin ein Meister der lieblichen Worte...“  
Dieser Flirtversuch war so ulkig, dass sich Loki fast verschluckte. Er kam mit einem kleinem Huster davon, jedoch schien der Alkohol ihm auf eine andere Weise einen Streich zu spielen. Loki wusste nicht, ob dieser für das leichte Kribbeln im Bauch verantwortlich war, aber anders konnte er sich nachfolgendes Verhalten nicht erklären.  
  
Der Trickster sah den Grandmaster an und hielt sein leeres Glas noch immer in der Hand. Statt es wegzustellen, fuhr er mit einem Finger den Rand in langsamen Kreis entlang.   
„So... von daher kommt also „Meister“ in deinem Namen... Ich frage mich, welche Bedeutung „groß“ in diesem Sinne hat...“   
Vinejn und Zina tauschten wissende Blicke aus und legten sich gleichzeitig die Hand auf den Mund, um verlegen zu kichern. Der Grandmaster gab beiden spielerisch einen Klaps auf den Po.   
„Hey, hey, ihr kleinen Kichererbsen, jetzt habt ihr ihm, uh, alles verraten...“, sagte er breit grinsend und befreite sich sanft aus ihrem Griff, um einen Schritt auf seinen Gast zuzugehen. Loki musste sich beherrschen nicht reflexartig diese Annäherung mit einem Schritt nach hinten auszugleichen. Als er bei den Zwillingen war, fühlte er sich sicher; wie eine Schutzmauer standen sie bei ihm, während er so nonchalant mit dem Herrscher sprach. Doch jetzt machte ihn der Grandmaster wieder sichtlich nervös, da er nicht mehr von ihnen zurückgehalten wurde und sich völlig auf Loki konzentrierte.   
  
Schon spürte er die Hand des Grandmasters auf seiner Wange und einen Daumen, der leicht an seinem Mundwinkel auf und ab strich. Die Körpertemperatur dieses Mannes war eindeutig höher als die der Asen, denn seine Hand war  _sehr_  warm. Vorhin hatte er es selbst durch seinen Lederwams auf dem Rücken gespürt, aber jetzt merkte es umso mehr, da sie direkten Kontakt mit seiner Haut hatte. Diese Wärme umhüllte Loki augenblicklich und betäubt sah er zum Grandmaster, um zu verstehen, ob er diese Wirkung mit Absicht erzielte. Der Ältere aber schien mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Der spaßige, obszöne Kerl von eben war wie weggewischt und nun musterte ihn ein Mann, der so gierig auf Loki blickte, als sei er ein wundervoll verpacktes Geschenk, das er nicht öffnen dürfe. Er biss sich leicht auf die untere Lippe und gab einen tiefen, beinahe gequälten Ton von sich. Als sich kurz darauf der Mund des Grandmasters wieder öffnete, erwartete Loki eine anzügliche Bemerkung.  
  
„Meine Freunde können es kaum erwarten dich zu sehen“, sagte der Grandmaster stattdessen fröhlich, als sei sich nichts gewesen. Loki runzelte perplex die Stirn, folgte ihm aber sofort, als der Herrscher sich umdrehte und fortging. Was war das nur...?  
„Zina, du kommst du mit mir und Vinejn... du liest heute unserem Gast jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, hm?“  
„Ja, Grandmaster“, erklang es wie aus einem Mund und die Zwillinge trennten sich, um an ihren vorbestimmten Platz zu gehen.   
  
Immer mehr Besucher kamen in den Raum hineingeströmt, sodass es schwer war an manchen Stellen durchzukommen. Doch wenn man der Grandmaster war, musste man sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht anstrengen. Jeder ging mindestens einen Schritt zurück, wenn der Diktator beschwingt durch die Masse glitt.   
Die kleine Gruppe kam schließlich an einem großen rechteckigen Glastisch an, an dessen Ränder dünne Neonröhren befestigt waren. Die Tischplatte wechselte in langsamem Tempo seine Farbe und die dazu passenden Stühle hatten eine dynamische Form und sahen sehr gemütlich aus. Die meisten waren schon besetzt und mussten wohl des Grandmasters Freunde sein. Loki ließ seinen Blick über Sakaars Crème de la Crème schweifen...   
  
Alle Gespräche erstarben, als der Grandmaster in ihr Blickfeld trat und auf jeden einzelnen zuhüpfe, um ihn zu begrüßen. Sechs Personen sahen Loki aus den Augenwinkeln schon neugierig an. Die erste, dessen Hand der Grandmaster schüttelte, war eine Dame mittleren Alters. Ihre langen Dreadlocks leuchteten in einem hellen Pink und ihre Stirn schmückte ein tätowiertes Dreieck. Sie lachte laut, als der Herrscher ihr was in Ohr flüsterte und gab ihm einen ziemlich burschikosen Schubser, der ihn etwas nach vorne stolpern ließ. Sehr gewagt, aber den Grandmaster schien es nicht zu stören und er wiederholte bei ihr die Geste, nur etwas sanfter. Die nächsten zwei waren ziemlich stämmig, besaßen kantige Gesichter, schauten aber keineswegs so grimmig wie Topaz. Im Gegenteil: Auf ihrem Antlitz strahlte das Wohlwollen eines friedlichen Mönchs und sie nickten dem Grandmaster respektvoll zu, als dieser schnell an ihnen vorbeilief und ein „Hi“ nuschelte.   
  
Bei Gast Nummer vier musste Loki seinen Kopf ihn den Nacken legen, damit er sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Er war weniger humanoid als die anderen und seine Haut war mit Schuppen übersät. Seine Extremitäten waren so lang wie Lokis Körper und der Hals so lang wie sein Bein. Sein Echsenkopf bewegte sich langsam, als der Grandmaster ihn begrüßte. Müde Augen sahen ihn an.   
„Lange nicht gesehen, König“, sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.  
„Ach, du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen, Doni“, meinte der Grandmaster, „Das klingt so altbacken. Langweilig. Ich bin nicht langweilig.“  
  
Loki sah kurz zu Boden. Zum Glück hatte er den Grandmaster nicht „König“ genannt...  
  
Der großgewachsene Gast ließ eine kleine Dampfwolke aus seinen Nüstern aufsteigen. „Nein, bist du nicht, König“, sagte er nach kurzem Überlegen, „Erweise mir den Respekt und nutze meinen richtigen Namen, dann werde ich auch dein Anliegen entgegennehmen.“  
Der Grandmaster kratzte sich am Kopf. „Dein Name, hm? Ufff, der ist so schwer... so schwer, ich vergesse ihn immer deswegen. Was war es denn noch mal? Donnawein? Lonowin?“  
„Donolvines.“  
„Genau! Dono – Dono, uh... Dono-irgendwas... Eh, du schreibst es mir mal später auf, ja?“ Noch immer versucht den Namen richtig auszusprechen, ging er weiter.   
  
Beim nächsten Stuhl musste man genauer hinsehen, um den Gast zu erkennen, denn dieser versank darin, als ob er am liebsten vom Erdboden verschluckt werden wollte. Loki bewegte seinen Kopf ein bisschen nach links und konnte nun einen ziemlich eingeschüchterten, zitternden Mann mit grauer Hautfarbe und Glatze erkennen. Er machte den Eindruck als sei der Leibhaftige höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her. So falsch war diese Annahme nicht, denn der Grandmaster schaute über die Stuhllehne hinweg und die Augen des Gastes weiteten sich.   
Der Grandmaster machte ein Gesicht, als würde er auf eine zertretene Kakerlake herunterblicken.   
„Ew, was zum – Was machst du denn da?“   
Der Angesprochene schoss nach oben und setzte sich wieder aufrecht in den Stuhl. Sein graues Gesicht wurde blass. „N-nichts...“  
Der Grandmaster schaute ihn argwöhnisch an. „Sag mal, zitterst du?“  
Der Mann starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.   
„Mensch, Carlo! Wenn dir so kalt ist, dann nimm dir eine Decke mit!“, tadelte ihn der Grandmaster, der meinte die Sache durchschaut zu haben. „Du hast keine da, nein? Zina... Zina, Schatz, holst ihm eine? Danke, danke... Och, sieh mich nicht so an, Cousin, das, eh, mache ich doch gern für dich. Sehr gern. Wir sind ja eine Familie... Und jetzt reißen wir uns wieder zusammen, hmn? Ein klitzekleines bisschen peinlich ist das schon, oder? Ja? Stimmst du mir da zu?“  
Während Carlo von Zina mit einer großen regenbogenfarbenen Decke eingewickelt wurde, nickte dieser eifrig seinem Cousin zu. „J-ja... Tut – tut mir L-leid...“   
„Schon gut. Ich bin ja gnädig“, sagte der Grandmaster lächelnd und ging zu seinem letzten Gast weiter.   
  
Dieser war etwas ganz besonderes. Man hätte ihn... oder sie... oder es... auch für ein Schrottteil von der Mülldeponie halten können. Der Grandmaster war jetzt wieder in Lokis Nähe, da er den ganzen Tisch umrundet hatte und schaute ...es... entzückt an. Es sah wie ein riesiger Kopftopf aus, an dem massenhaft andere Teile herangebastelt wurden. Manchmal drehte oder bewegte sich eines dieser Einzelteile, was das einzige Anzeichen von Leben zeigte. Was sich darin befand, konnte man nicht sehen.   
„Oh ja, du bist immer gern gesehen, mein Freund!“, sagte der Grandmaster und klopfte ihm leicht auf den mit Schaltern und Knöpfen verzierten Deckeln.   
Loki kam etwas näher. „Was ist das, Grandmaster?“  
„Ich habe, uh, keine Ahnung, muss ich gestehen... Ich weiß nicht einmal seinen Namen... Aber er ist _ seeeehr _amüsant. Ich nenne ihn seither  _Lachsack_.“  
Loki runzelte die Stirn. „Lachsack? Wieso?“  
„Wirst schon sehen, mein kleiner Schmeichler“, sagte der Grandmaster nur grinsend, „Aber komm, jetzt setzen wir uns endlich...“  
  
In der Mitte des Tisches waren noch zwei Plätze frei und so war Loki nicht überrascht, dass er genau gegenüber dem Grandmaster saß. Sie befanden sich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. Nun trauten sich die Gäste offen den „Neuen“ anzublicken und musterten jedes Härchen an ihm. Die Zwillinge brachten Speis und Trank, schenkten den Gästen ein und bedienten jeden, der sie herbei rief. Vinejn, die vor allem Loki bediente, reichte ihm sein Glas gefühlt langsam und berührte dabei länger als nötig seine Hand. Wieder sah sie ihn mit diesen dunklen Augen an. Loki sah ihr hinterher, als sie zu einem anderen Gast ging. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter hinweg und lächelte ihn an.   
  
„Uhhhh, Grandmaster, der Neue kommt bereits gut an!“, rief die Frau mit den Dreadlocks amüsiert, „Du musst jetzt besser auf deine Mädels aufpassen!“  
„Ach, ich dachte eher daran, sie ihm auszuleihen, Naschka. So mal, um ein bisschen lockerer zu werden.“ Dann sah er zu Loki. „Du wirkst mir, uh, noch ein bisschen steif... - und das nicht auf die Art, die ich bevorzuge.“  
Großes Gelächter brach aus, Naschka haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch, die zwei mit den kantigen Gesichtern wurden ganz rot und der vom Grandmaster betitelte Lachsack hob und senkte seinen Deckel, aus der ein unglaublich tiefes, seltsames Lachen ertönte. Es wirkte so ansteckend, dass die lustige Bemerkung des Grandmasters komischer erschien als sie eigentlich war. Selbst der große und ernst aussehende Dinolvines konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Carlo ließ sich völlig gehen und lachte in seine Decke hinein, wohl froh über die Ablenkung von was aus immer ihn beschäftigte. Nur Loki, auf dessen Kosten der Witz ging, war nicht heiter und spürte wie es in ihm brodelte. So erniedrigt zu werden und dies über sich ergehen zu lassen, konnte er einfach nicht dulden. Gut, er musste sich seine Gunst verdienen, aber alles ließ er auch nicht mit sich machen...  
  
Loki atmete tief ein und aus. Mit Wut konnte er hier gar nichts bewirken. Im schlimmsten Falle hatten sie nur noch mehr zu lachen, wenn der Neue gleich in der ersten Minute durchdrehte.   
Der Trickster lächelte, während sich die anderen langsam beruhigten und als es fast abebbte, sagte er ganz ruhig:   
„Du hast Recht, mein Freund. Ich bin ein wenig angespannt, aber es ist ja auch recht lange her... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich ihn das letzte Mal hatte - richtig guten... und befriedigenden..." - alle sahen ihn unvermittelt an und vergaßen auf einen Schlag das Lachen -   
\- „Sex.“  
Zufrieden registrierte der Trickster die Ruhe am Tisch. Die Gedanken und Fantasien der anderen konnte er förmlich greifen, so sehr verdichteten sie sich über deren Köpfe. Der Grandmaster schien höchst interessiert, sein Mund war ein wenig geöffnet, ohne jedoch ein Wort von sich zu geben.  
  
Donolvines sprach als erster: „Das erscheint mir recht unlogisch,...“  
\- “Loki.“  
„Das erscheint mir recht unlogisch, Loki. Wenn mich mein Urteil nicht täuscht, bist du ästhetisch ansprechend genug, um ausreichend Partner zum Geschlechtsakt animieren zu können“, sagte Donolvines pragmatisch und sah den Jüngeren aus seinen milchigen Augen an.   
„Das ist nicht das Problem. War es nie gewesen, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber ich war sehr beschäftigt in letzter Zeit und kam nicht dazu. Dafür habe ich andere Abenteuer erlebt... aber das ist vermutlich ganz gewöhnlich für einen Prinzen wie mich.“    
  
Er wusste, dass er das Interesse der Gäste damit völlig einfangen würde und er hatte Recht: Sie sprachen alle aufgeregt mit ihrem Nachbarn und sahen zwischen den Grandmaster und Loki hin und her. Wahrscheinlich fragten sie sich, wie der Grandmaster so etwas Exklusives wie einen Prinzen an Land ziehen konnte. Vinejn und Zina standen mit ihren Tabletten da und wollten kein Detail verpassen, der in dem Geplapper diskutiert wurde.   
In all der Aufregung achtete Loki jedoch zuerst auf den Grandmaster, der ihm genau gegenüber saß. Mit einem kleinen Sieger-Lächeln verschränkte Loki die Arme und lehnte sich zurück, während er den Blick von dem Herrscher nicht abwandte. Der Grandmaster spiegelte seine Haltung und lächelte ihn anerkennend an. Es war ein seltsam intimer Moment zwischen ihnen.   
  
„Oh Prinz Loki, erzählen Sie doch bitte von ihren Abenteuern!“, rief einer der Männer mit den kantigen Gesichtern, der sich vorher noch als Mlims vorstellte. Sein Kumpane Petyr stimmte ihm kopfnickend zu.   
Naschka grinste breit: „Da hast du uns ganz schön neugierig gemacht, Loki. Jetzt hast du keine Wahl, als uns alles zu erzählen. Vor allem will ich wissen, wie und weshalb dein adliger Po hier auf Sakaar gelandet ist!“  
  
Loki sah lächelnd in die Runde. Sie warteten begierig auf jedes Wort.   
„Also wenn ihr das unbedingt wollt, kann ich wohl nicht Nein sagen.“  
Alle freuten sich und jubilierten, als hätten sie einen Preis gewonnen und Loki fühlte sich nie so willkommen wie jetzt. Sie hingen förmlich an seinen Lippen, als er begann eine Geschichte aus Wahrheit und Lüge zu weben; eine Geschichte, die spannend und abenteuerlich, aber auch witzig und mal tragisch war. Loki pickte sich die besten Erzählungen aus Yggdrasil heraus und zauberte daraus seine eigenen Versionen der Geschehnisse. Diesen Leuten konnte man viel auf die Nase binden. Der Planet war so abgelegen, dass sie kaum selbst von diesen hörten.   
Loki spielte sehr mit dem Fakt, dass er ein Prinz war, aber erwähnte weder Thor, noch seine neuentdeckte Schwester Hela oder gab zu, dass das er kein Recht auf den Thron besaß. Die Gäste fragten ihm Löcher in den Bauch und kommentierten besonders mit Freude Lokis heitere Anekdoten, in denen er seine Gestalt änderte und allerlei Unfug anstellte.   
  
„Oh ja ja jaaaa!“, rief da der Grandmaster aus, nachdem er hastig einen Schluck getrunken hatte und den Zeigefinger hoch streckte, „Ich habe unseren kleinen Prinzen gesehen, in einer anderen Form, meine ich... Schön, sehr schön war die Dame. Wundervolle Anwendung von Magie.“  
Loki freute sich sehr über das Kompliment. Mehr als er zugeben würde. Aber für seine Fähigkeiten, die er als Kind mühsam erlernen musste, bewundert zu werden, fühlte sich  _so gut_  an.   
„Kannst du es uns zeigen?“, fragte Carlo leise, aber voller Neugier. Die anderen nickten und lehnten sich so weit es ging über den Tisch, um die Veränderung besser sehen zu können.   
Loki grinste, richtete sich gerade auf und güldenes Licht umgab seinen Körper. Ein erstauntes Raunen kamen über die Lippen der anderen. Er nahm an Größe zu, seine Haut färbte sich violett und lange glatte und weiß schimmernde Haare fielen über seine Schulter. Seine Weiblichkeit präsentierte er gekonnt mit ausgestrecktem Kinn und auf den Lehnen locker platzierten Armen.  
„Wundervoll“, flüsterte der Grandmaster.  
„Beneidenswert!“, quietschte Naschka.  
„Wow“, hauchten Petyr und Mlims.   
  
.  
  
Später am Abend saßen alle noch immer am Tisch, angeheitert durch den Alkohol und satt vom Essen. Zina schlummerte bereits auf einer naheliegendem Sofa auf der Schulter von Vinejn, dessen Augen auch langsam zufielen. Die Musik war etwas ruhiger geworden. Loki, der seine normale Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte, war gerade in einer seiner Erzählungen...  
„Muspelheim lag weit im Süden, wo das Feuer Herr war. Nicht gerade günstig, um einen Feuerriesen zu bekämpfen, aber welche Wahl hatte - “  
Loki stockte. Plötzlich spürte er unter dem Tisch etwas. Eine Bewegung. Einen Fuß. Einen  _nackten_  Fuß. Die Augen des Tricksters wanderten sogleich zum Grandmaster. Dieser stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und kaute leicht auf seiner Lippe. Man hätte meinen könnten, er hörte gespannt zu, aber wie Loki spürte, war er mit einer ganz anderen Sache beschäftigt... Der Grandmaster hatte seine goldene Sandale heimlich abgestreift und machte sich nun auf Erkundungstour entlang Lokis Bein. Schon durch den Stiefel nahm er die Streicheleinheit der Zehen wahr... und dann noch diese Wärme, die schon seine Hand hatte...  
  
„Prinz Loki?“, sagte Mlims, „Wollen Sie nicht weiter erzählen?“  
Loki blinzelte und versuchte  _nicht_  an das zu denken, was unter dem Tisch geschah.  
„Ja... natürlich... Da verliert man sich schon in Gedanken, wenn man... wenn man an die Vergangenheit denkt...“   
Er setzte die Erzählung fort. Mehrmals aber musste er sich daran erinnern zu atmen, als der Grandmaster gnadenlos sein Vorhaben durchzog. Wade... Knie... Oberschenkel... Loki jagte eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Der warme Fuß massierte sanft seinen Oberschenkel und der Trickster fragte sich, nun flacher atmend, wie verdammt lang die Beine des Grandmasters sein mussten, um ihn mit solcher Leichtigkeit erreichen zu können...   
  
„Ein... äh... Schwert erwischte mich an der Schulter... ein Schwert... ja, ein Schwert... aber ich, ich nutzte die Chance und stieß ihm...“   
Da schob ihm der Grandmaster mit einem Mal in einer schnellen Bewegung und ohne Vorwarnung den Fuß direkt in den Schritt.  
„Ahhh...“, stöhnte Loki unkontrolliert auf – und erntete sogleich fragende Blicke.    
Sofort sah er den Grandmaster an, der ihn mit größter Befriedigung in den Augen angrinste. Röte stieg in Lokis Kopf auf. Wie erniedrigend!  
Seine Händen verschwanden schnell unter dem Tisch und schoben den Fuß von seiner empfindlichsten Stelle weg. Der Grandmaster wehrte sich mit größter Anstrengung, aber Loki war stärker und hielt ihn von da an mit eisernem Griff fest.   
„Ja, richtig...“, sagte Loki in die Runde, „ _ Ahhh_ kam aus mir herausgesprudelt, als ich erleichtert zu Boden glitt und mir bewusst wurde, dass ich ihn erschlagen hatte. Es war ein furchtbar anstrengender Kampf und ich konnte meine Freude nicht anders ausdrücken.“  
  
Die Gesichter der anderen klärten sich auf.  
„Das hast du dir wohl verdient nach solch einer Schlacht, Prinz“, kommentierte Donolvines und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.   
Nur der Grandmaster verzog plötzlich das Gesicht. Jetzt war es an Loki zu grinsen. Den Fuß eingeklemmt zwischen seinen Knien, nahm er Rache und bog jeden einzelnen Zeh langsam und genüsslich in eine höchst unangenehme Richtung. Der Grandmaster machte gequälte Geräusche und wollte den Fuß wegziehen – aber er hatte keine Chance.  
„Und obwohl ich mich freute, fühlte ich auch eine gewisse Schuld, die ich mir aufgebürdet hatte“, sagte Loki und hielt nun den kleinen Zeh seines Opfers fest, „Sein Tod löste in mir solchen  _Schmerz_  aus!“  
„Auauauaaaaa!“, heulte der Grandmaster auf, dessen kleiner Zeh in einem Ruck verbogen wurde. Loki grinste teuflisch.   
Naschka lachte. „Wow, du fühlst da ja richtig mit, mein Freund!“, rief sie zum Herrscher rüber.   
„Ich, uh, ja... kann ihn förmlich am... am eigenen Leib spüren“, sagte der Grandmaster beherrscht wie möglich, „Aber Darling, du kannst nicht ewig in Schuld leben. Irgendwann musst du... musst du  _loslassen_... Am besten so schnell wie möglich... Wie wär's mit  _jetzt sofort_ , hm?“  
„Er hat Recht, Loki“, sagte Carlo und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Lass einfach los und du wirst dich besser fühlen.“  
Loki lächelte in die Runde hinein. „Ich danke euch. Dann lasse ich jetzt los.“  
Kaum hatte die Knie auseinander geschoben, verschwand der Fuß des Grandmasters. Der gepeinigte Mann lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und massierte die Stellen, wo Loki ihn gequält hatte.   
  
-  
  
Kurz darauf war die Party beendet und sie entschieden in der tiefsten Nacht endlich zu Bett zu gehen. Die Gäste schlurften in ihre Zimmer, davor verabschiedeten sie sich jedoch noch von Loki und sagten, wie erfreulich seine Anwesenheit war. Naschka drückte ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung, Petyr und Mlims verbeugten sich, Donolvines nickte ihm respektvoll zu. Carlo reichte ihm die Hand, die ein wenig zitterte und beim Lachsack blinkten nur kurz ein paar Lichter auf. Sonst kommunizierte er nicht viel, sondern... lachte einfach nur.  
  
Nur der Grandmaster saß noch da. Auf seinem Gesicht eine neutrale Miene. Loki erinnerte sich daran, dass er eigentlich seine Gunst gewinnen wollte... Alles fing gut an und er war sich seines Erfolgs sicher – bevor das mit dem Fuß kam... Die Furcht kam ihn ihm hoch, dass er es vergeigt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst machen sollte, als nervös zu lachen und zu sagen, wie sehr er den Abend genossen hatte.  
Der Grandmaster zeigte keine Emotion, als er sich erhob und auf Loki zukam. Er runzelte die Stirn.   
„Tut das bitte nicht, mein süßer Prinz...“  
Loki hielt inne. „Was denn?“  
Der Grandmaster wedelte mit den Armen. „Na,  _so hier_  werden.“  
„Du meinst... ich soll meine Gestalt ändern?“  
Der Herrscher rollte mit den Augen. „Neeeein, bloß nicht! Ich meinte, du sollst nicht so – wie heißt das Wort noch mal? Ach ja –  _verkrampft_  sein. Vor allem nicht, wenn wir allein sind...“  
  
Stimmt ja. Die letzten hatten die Tanzfläche verlassen. Die Sofas und Stühle waren leer.   
Im nächsten Moment stand der Grandmaster wieder ganz nah bei ihm.   
„In Sakaar landen alle ungeliebten Sachen. Aber hier werden sie umso mehr geliebt. Deshalb brauchst du dich nicht verstecken. Du wirst, uh, so geschätzt, wie du bist.“  
Loki fühlte wieder dieses Prickeln in seinem Bauch. War das der Alkohol...?  
Die Augen des Grandmasters glänzten im Halbdunkeln. Seine Hände umfassten Lokis Gesicht.   
Wärme. Erneut diese  _Wärme_.  
„Verschließe dich nicht“, flüsterte der Grandmaster, „Nicht vor mir...“  
Der Prinz konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher.  
„Loki...“, hauchte der Grandmaster. Es bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut das erste Mal zu hören, wie er ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nannte...  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Der Grandmaster küsste ihn so zart, als wäre er etwas sehr Zerbrechliches. Loki ließ es einfach geschehen. Er konnte nicht denken. Er konnte den Kuss nicht erwidern. Er konnte nur genießen. 

  
Als Loki von einer Wache zurück in sein Zimmer geführt wurde, fiel er sofort in sein Bett. Viele Gedanken und Gefühle rasten ihm durch den Kopf, aber er war so müde, dass sie bis morgen warten mussten.   
  
Beim Einschlafen fühlte er sie noch immer an seinen Wangen... und auf seinem Mund...   
  
Die Wärme seiner Haut. 


	4. Irgendwann...

Der erste Tag nach seiner Landung auf Sakaar verlief ganz gemütlich. Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück, das er in seinem Zimmer serviert bekommen hatte, ging Loki in die Haupthalle, wo vorher am Abend gefeiert wurde, und fand sich schnell in Unterhaltungen mit anderen Sakaarianern wieder. Zwar folgten Topaz' Argusaugen jeden seiner Schritte, aber der Trickster nahm das locker und amüsierte sich darüber, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit sie ihm eigentlich schenkte. Sie sah in ihm nichts weiter als eine Bedrohung und das konnte man als großes Kompliment nehmen.

Der Grandmaster jedoch war so früh am Morgen noch gar nicht anwesend, und Loki war ein wenig erleichtert dies festzustellen. Erinnerungen von ihren letzten gemeinsamen Momenten schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum und es fiel ihm schwer die Geschehnisse einfach abzuhaken. Wie konnte er so einfach Wachs in den Händen des Grandmasters werden? Wie konnte er ihn einfach so einlullen mit schönen Worten und seiner Wärme? Wie konnte er ihn so geschickt willig machen? Sie hatten sich geküsst... Loki schüttelte den Kopf. Es musste mehr hinter ihm stecken. Geheimnisse. Kräfte. Wissen. Eines davon. Oder alles. Loki musste das herausfinden, schon allein um seine Neugier zu befriedigen und letztendlich den Herrscher leichter stürzen können.

„Einen schönen Guten Morgen“, hörte Loki auf einmal jemanden sprechen und sah auf. Naschka, die gestern am Tisch gesessen hatte und eine wahre Frohnatur war, tauchte direkt vor ihm auf. Sie streckte sich, als wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett gekommen.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte sie Loki ebenfalls. Von den Gästen fand er sie auf jeden Fall am sympathischsten, da sie sowohl Humor als auch Köpfchen besaß. Mit ihr konnte man eine Menge Spaß haben, solange sie guter Laune war - das alles klang verdächtig nach einer anderen Person...

„Über was hast du denn gerade gegrübelt?“, fragte Naschka lächelnd und legte einen Arm auf Lokis Schulter. „Oder hast du dich an was Schönes von Gestern erinnert?“

„Sakaar ist ein außergewöhnlicher und vielfältiger Planet... Es gibt vieles, worüber man sich Gedanken machen könnte. Aber du willst auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus oder, Naschka?“

Die quirlige Frau nickte. „War da noch was zwischen dir und dem Grandmaster?“

Loki wägte ab, was er jetzt sagen sollte. War das ein Test, um herauszufinden, was er vom Grandmaster dachte oder nur die reine Neugier einer Frau?

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso willst du das wissen?“

Naschka grinste. „Hey, denkst du, ich will dich ausspionieren? Keine Angst, mein Junge, ich brenne nur darauf zu erfahren, ob wir dich auch weiter in unserem Kreise haben werden. Denn ich mag dich sehr und möchte nicht sehen, wie er dich wegbrutzelt.“

Beim Letzten runzelte der Trickster fragend die Stirn. Naschka begriff, dass er noch nicht Bescheid wusste. Sie sah sich um, nahm Loki am Arm und zog ihn in eine leisere Ecke.

„Also Loki, ich wollte allgemein mit dir reden. Dir einige Ratschläge geben, weil du der Neue bist. Den ersten, den ich dir erteile, ist: Unterschätze auf keinen Fall den Grandmaster.“

Der Trickster lächelte entspannt. Das brauchte sie ihm nicht extra sagen. „Das tue ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich vorsichtig sein muss.“

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Du unterschätzt ihn bereits, mein Guter. Er weiß immer mehr über dich, als du zu glauben scheinst. Gerade wenn er ein Geheimnis von dir aufdeckt, musst du dir bewusst sein, dass er es bereits lange Zeit davor kannte und gerade einfach nur Lust bekam, mit deiner Überraschung zu spielen.“

Loki nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe.“

„Oh, das bezweifle ich“, sagte Naschka, „Aber es ist besser, wenn du dich darauf einstellen kannst. Sei einfach noch viel, viel vorsichtiger als sonst, ja? Du bist so ein cleverer Bursche... aber das kann dich auch nicht immer retten, wenn du die Gefahr herausforderst – ja, sieh mich nicht so an, ich bin äußerst lebenserfahren und kann gut beurteilen, aus welchem Holz mein Gegenüber geschnitzt ist.“

„Dann danke ich dir für den Rat, Naschka“, meinte Loki und verbannte die Warnung bereits weit weg von seinem Bewusstsein, „Und was noch?“

Sie lächelte wieder. „Nimm dich genau so vor seinen Freunden in Acht.“

„Wie etwa... vor dir?“

„Nah, nicht unbedingt. Ich bin ganz lieb, wenn du mich nicht ärgerst!“, winkte sie lachend ab.

„Es ist nur: Wer sich als sein Freund bezeichnen darf, muss es entweder faustig hinter den Ohren oder sehr viel Glück haben. So gut wie jeder wäre gern mit dem Grandmaster dicke, deshalb muss man sich ganz schön Mühe geben – klar, bei der Konkurrenz.“

Dann flüsterte Naschka. „Und gerade kommst du – na ja – etwas ungünstig. Jemand in seinem engeren Kreise ist wohl neuerdings ein Verräter und versucht ihn zu...“ Sie hörte auf zu sprechen und fuhr sich mit dem Finger entlang der Kehle.

Loki sah sie offenem Mund an. „Was? Wie konnte... Wann war das...? Und wer?“

Unfassbar! Da versuchte einer tatsächlich Loki einen Strich durch die Rechnung ziehen! Okay, ein Mordanschlag war nicht exakt das, was er im Sinn hatte – es war eine Option, ja – aber noch konnte er flexibel sein – außer es käme jemand dazwischen. Und sich wieder an neuen Herrscher gewöhnen? Danach hatte Loki kein Verlangen.

Sie sah ihn eine Weile an. „Soll ich dir das wirklich erzählen? Eigentlich wollte ich dir das sagen, damit du dich raushältst und nicht um dich da reinzuziehen, Loki.“

Lokis Mundwinkeln zuckten. „Naschka, ich bin unheimlich neugierig und wenn ich von so etwas Wind bekomme, kann ich mich erst recht nicht heraushalten. Jetzt erzähl' schon!“

Naschka grinste und sah plötzlich aus, als wäre sie gerade dabei ihrer besten Freundin ein unglaubliches Geheimnis zu erzählen.

„Okay, hör zu. Du kennst bestimmt schon Topaz, oder? Die Leibwächterin/ Assistentin des Grandmasters?“

Loki nickte und rollte mit den Augen. „Oh ja. Sie hat mich gleich bei unserem ersten Treffen bedroht.“

„Yep, definitiv Topaz!“, stimmte Naschka zu. „Jedenfalls habe ich einen ganz guten Draht zu ihr... und sie hat mir erzählt, dass neulich, nur ein paar Tage vor deiner Ankunft, Sprengstoff unter dem Stuhl des Grandmaster befestigt wurde. Sie hat es zum Glück bemerkt und gerade noch rechtzeitig entfernt, bevor er hereinspaziert kam. Topaz bleibt bei solchen Dingern ziemlich ruhig, aber der Rest von uns ist ziemlich angespannt, wenn so etwas passiert.“

„War er denn wütend, als er davon erfuhr?“

Naschka schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Beim heiligen Teufelsanus, nein! Wir erzählen ihm nie von solchen gescheiterten Mordanschlägen! Die Sache ist nämlich die: Er bekommt fast täglich offene Morddrohungen, Hassnachrichten und Ähnliches und findet sie amüsant und herausfordernd, ABER – er kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn das heimlich gemacht wird und er vor allem nicht weiß, wer dahinter steckt. Das nimmt den ganzen Spaß, meint er... Wenn der Grandmaster dann spitz kriegt, dass er... zum Beispiel gerade einen vergifteten Drink runterkippt, dann hat er den Rest des Tages schlechte Laune und gibt einfach einer beliebigen Person die Schuld, wenn er schon nicht weiß, wer es wirklich war... Also glaub mir, das will keiner.“

Loki saugte diese Informationen auf wie ein Schwamm. Interessant. Sehr interessant.

„Was macht er dann mit seinem Sündenbock?“, fragte er neugierig.

„Puh, das kommt auf den Grad seiner Laune an, aber da kann er sehr kreativ sein. Einer wurde mal stundenlang bei den Sklaven aufgehängt und als Boxsack benutzt... Ein anderer musste an nur einem Tag den gesamten Palast hundert Mal rauf- und runterlaufen und jedes Mal „Es tut mir Leid“ sagen, wenn er dem Grandmaster begegnete... aber am schlimmsten erwischt es dich, wenn er den Schmelzstab von Topaz überreicht bekommt und dich in übelriechenden Glibber verwandelt.“

Naschka schüttelte es kurz, als sie daran dachte.

Loki erinnerte sich daran zurück als Topaz diesen komischen Stab in die Brust gedrückt hatte. Damals wusste er nicht von der Fähigkeit dieses Stabs, aber das war auch gut so: Vielleicht hätte er mit diesem Wissen nicht so eine große Klappe gehabt und dann wäre nicht eins zum anderen gekommen und ihn bis hierher gebracht.

„Du hast mich überzeigt, Naschka.“

Die Frau hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Von was?“

Loki lehnte sich locker an die Wand und lächelte Naschka an. „Ich werde die Augen offen halten und euch helfen diese Attentate zu vertuschen. Schließlich liegt mir seine Unversehrtheit auch am Herzen. Das ist jedenfalls das, was ich aus deinen Worten heraushöre.“

„Ach“, sagte sie salopp, „Dem passiert nichts. Dieser Mistkerl ist ein verdammt harter Brocken – den tötet man nicht so einfach. Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich möchte nur, dass er an der Macht bleibt und gut gelaunt ist – dann geht es auch uns gut, Loki.“ Zum Schluss lächelte sie. „Ich freue mich dich mit an Bord zu haben.“

Sich weiter unterhaltend mischten sie sich wieder unter die anderen Sakaarianer. Die Themen waren diesmal viel leichter, zum weiteren Kennenlernen. Loki genoss ihre Gesellschaft, aber behielt sich immer im Hinterkopf, dass sie nützlich wie gefährlich sein konnte.

„Eine ganz andere Frage“, sagte Loki, als sie aus einem der Sofas saßen. „Hältst du ihn für... verrückt?“

Naschka runzelte die Stirn. „Wer nicht, mein Junge, wer nicht? Wer das nicht sofort erkennt, muss selbst irre sein – Hey du, ha ha, was lachst du denn so? Hast du das nicht sofort gedacht?“

„Sofort nicht, nein!“, platzte es aus Loki mit einem breiten Grinsen heraus, „Ich glaube, ich habe eher gedacht, er sei sehr... exzentrisch? - ja, das kommt dem am nächsten.“

„Ach, na du bist mir ja einer!“, rief Naschka amüsiert, „Ich dachte bei unserem ersten Treffen, dass er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat! Deinen Gedanken kann man glatt als nette Bemerkung bezeichnen.“

Loki zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich da sagen? Dann bin ich wohl irre.“

Da regte sich plötzlich in dem Thronsaal etwas und Naschka machte einen langen Hals, um über die Köpfe der anderen zu schauen. „Apropos irre... Da hat er wohl gehört, he he.“

Sie standen auf und sahen, wie der Grandmaster angeschlendert an und geradewegs auf Topaz zulief. Diese unterhielten sich kurz und dann rollte seine Leibwächterin ein Keyboard heran, an dem ein kleines rundes Gerät befestigt war, aus dem ein Strahl kam und den Grandmaster abscannte. Alle Anwesenden beendeten ihre Gespräche und sahen nach vorn. Topaz nickte ihm zu und der Grandmaster spielte eine kurze Melodie auf dem Keyboard.

„Hey, hi, Morgen Sakaar, ich bin's, uh, euer Grandmaster“, sprach er gut gelaunt, „Und hier sind die heutigen News...“

Naschka stubste Loki an und deutete ihm hin aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Teil einer riesigen Projektion des Herrschers sah. „Ganz Sakaar hört jetzt zu.“

Loki nickte und sah wieder nach vorn.

„Die Bauten der Arena kommen gut voran, also können wir hoffentlich in ein paar Wochen wieder Kämpfe anschauen... Ja, ja, ich weiß, ihr freut euch mindestens genauso sehr wie ich, und es ist... es ist schwer zu warten... Deshalb habe ich beschlossen heute eine kleine Motto-Party zu veranstalten, damit wir uns beim Warten wenigstens, uh, amüsieren können.“

Aus dem Publikum hörte man Applaus und der Grandmaster spielte eine fröhliche Musik.

„Ach ja, Thema! Das Thema ist... Orient! Wer nicht weiß, was das ist, kommt nackt“, sagte er und lachte dreckig.

„Nein, ernsthaft, kommt lieber nackt als falsch verkleidet, sonst zerstört ihr die Atmosphäre, mkay? Dann bis später!“ Er machte den Scanner aus und sah sofort in Lokis Richtung. Der Grandmaster sah ihm direkt in die Augen und winkte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln zu sich. Loki lächelte zurück und Naschka sah ihn wissend an.

„Uhh, ich weiß schon, wer hier gleiche eine Einladung zur Party bekommt“, flüsterte sie dem Trickster ins Ohr. Als Loki etwas erwidern konnte, verabschiedete sie sich und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie von dannen ging.

„Da kommt mein neuer, talentierter Entertaineeeeer“, sang der Grandmaster, als Loki auf ihn zu kam. „Du hast mir gestern Abend mehr als gut gefallen... wirklich gut... _sehr_ _gut_... ja...“, und sein Blick wanderte ein wenig nach unten, um kurz auf Lokis Lippen zu verweilen.

„Davon hätte ich gern mehr.“

Die Doppeldeutigkeit dieses Satzes gab dem Prinzen nun mehr als deutlich zu verstehen, wie genau sich der Grandmaster vorstellte von ihm „unterhalten“ zu werden... Loki zog diese Möglichkeit nicht von Anfang an in Betracht, aber die deutlichen Zeichens seines Gegenüber zeigten, dass er darüber zumindest nachdenken musste... und desto länger er dies tat, desto mehr machte alles Sinn. Loki fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, denn ihm wurde bewusst, das Verführung die ultimative Waffe gegen den Grandmaster war. Aber... was mochte er mehr? Verführt zu werden oder selbst der Verführer zu sein? Loki empfand beide Varianten als äußerst prickelnd...

„Du kommst doch bestimmt liebend gern auf meine Party, hmm?“, fragte der Grandmaster und stützte sich auf leicht auf Lokis Schulter ab.

Loki legte den Kopf schief. „Mir fehlt nur noch das Kostüm.“

Der Grandmaster grinste. „Die freizügigere Variante gefällt dir wohl nicht?“

„Hm... nein, eher nicht. Unter anderen Umständen... vielleicht.“

„Du... du willst mich hinhalten, nicht wahr, mein süßer Prinz?“, scherzte der Herrscher.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst... Habe ich dir denn etwas versprochen?“ Es machte viel Spaß ihn zu ärgern, ihn zappeln zu lassen und seinen hungrigen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Loki genoss diese offensichtliche Begierde und der Grandmaster hatte keinerlei Scheu dies vor aller Leute Augen zu zeigen, indem er sich zu ihm lehnte.

„Der gestrige Abend spricht für sich, Sonnenschein...“

Loki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte, ich kann mich nur vage erinnern.“

„Soll ich dir auf die, uh, Sprünge helfen?“ Die Augen des Grandmasters funkelten und seine andere Hand wanderte Lokis Rücken nach unten entlang. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten mit federleichten Berührungen seinen Po. Der Trickster vergaß kurz zu atmen. Geduld... nur Geduld... Es war wichtig, ihm nicht gleich das zu geben, was er wollte.

„Klingt... verführerisch. Ich kann heute Abend schon gar nicht mehr erwarten“, sagte Loki wahrheitsgemäß, da er sich dieses Vergnügen selbst verwehrte.

Der Grandmaster stoppte in seiner Bewegung und runzelte die Stirn, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Heute Abend? Darling, ich muss sagen, du weißt, wie du mich um den Verstand bringst“, sagte er mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erregung.

Er machte es Loki wirklich nicht leicht. „Ich möchte doch nur größere Vorfreude schaffen... Umso länger man wartet, desto mehr kann man es später genießen...“

„Mmmm...“, machte der Grandmaster und die Hand ruhte jetzt auf seiner Brust, „Ja. _Ja_. Klar. Ich würde sagen, dass... – ich verstehe und stimme dir vollkommen zu. Aber ein kleine Kostprobe, etwas wie, uh, ein Happen für zwischendurch, schadet doch niemandem, oder?“

Der Grandmaster sah Loki erwartungsvoll an und der junge Ase wusste nicht, wie er da noch widerstehen konnte. Kostprobe... Er sah auf die Lippen seines Gegenüber. Kosten. Wie haben sie gestern geschmeckt? Loki erinnerte sich nur das unglaubliche Gefühl in seinem Bauch, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Umso neugieriger machte ihn nun diese angebotene Kostprobe.

Zum Glück erschien hinter dem Grandmaster Topaz und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Kannst du dich für einen Moment abnabeln?“, fragte sie ohne sich einen Deut dafür zu interessieren, dass sie mehr oder weniger ihre Intimität störte.

Der Angesprochene wandte sich der immer gleich dreinblickenden Frau zu. „Was gibt es?“

„Du hast Besuch von einem Scrapper.“

Die Miene des Herrschers hellte sich auf, was seine Leibwächterin die Augen rollen ließ.

„Scrapper 142?“

„Ja.“

„Wundervoll!“, rief der Grandmaster und sah zu Loki, „Ich muss euch unbedingt miteinander bekannt machen.“

Dann sah er wieder Topaz an. „Na... und wo ist sie?“

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass uns kein Abfall ins Haus kommt.“

„ _Das_ hast du gesagt?“, fragte er pikiert und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht nett, Topaz, gar nicht nett. Wieso macht ihr nicht... - Warum könnt ihr euch nicht einfach vertragen? Hast du sie jetzt vor der Tür stehen lassen? Sag mir nicht, dass... okay, ja, du lächelst wieder, verstehe...“

Der Grandmaster ließ einer seiner anderen Wachen nach dem Scrapper schicken und schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie mit dem Gast zurück. Eine Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und einer ähnlichen Gesichtsbemalung kam locker hereinspaziert, als würde sie hier wohnen und bräuchte keine Angst zu haben, dass sie jemand blöd von der Seite anquatscht. Stolz, aber etwas wackelig war sie unterwegs und Loki kniff die Augen zusammen. War das diese betrunkene Frau von der Müllkippe?

„Hey Grandmaster, ich weiß, deine Audienz ist erst in ein paar Stunden, aber ich wollte fragen, ob...“ Sie entdeckte Loki und zeigte fragend mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Wer ist das denn?“

Der Grandmaster packte den Trickster aufgeregt am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich, als wäre er eine Trophäe, die er unbedingt vorführen wollte. Eigentlich sollte Loki das Wort „Trophäe“ verschmähen, aber doch mochte er es...

„Halloooo, Scrapper 142! Gestern haben Topaz und ich einen guten Fang gemacht, der dir wohl durch die Lappen gegangen ist. Ha ha, jaaa, du bekommst ernste Konkurrenz, meine Beste, denn der Tipp kam von einem, uh, kleinen Scrapper, keine Ahnung, welche Nummer... Wer hat sich das eigentlich mit den Zahlen ausgedacht? So was Anstrengendes, oder?“

Die Scrapper-Frau machte große Augen. „Das glaub' ich ja nicht“, sagte sie ungläubig und musterte Loki von oben bis unten, „Scheiße, für dich hätte ich so einen guten Preis bekommen! Wie viel hast du dem kleinen Würstchen gezahlt, Grandmaster?“

Das interessierte Loki ebenfalls, aber der Herrscher lächelte nur verhalten. „Tja, gute Frage, hm? Nicht ärgern. Du, uh, wirst mir sicher bald einen guten – einen _fantastischen_ \- Herausforderer für meinen Champion bringen und dafür reich belohnt.“

„Schick sie doch selbst in die Arena“, kam es von Topaz, die etwas abseits stand.

Scrapper verschränkte die Arme. „Die hat mich übrigens vor der Tür stehen lassen. Kannst du dir jemand suchen, der auch Manieren hat?“

„Ich gebe ja zu, dass Topaz...“, der Grandmaster warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, „uh, nicht perfekt ist, aber es ist verdammt schwer einen guten Leibwächter/Assistenten zu finden...“ Kurz war er in Gedanken versunken. „ _Jedenfalls..._ weswegen bist du hier?“

Die Scrapper sah leicht genervt aus, aber scheinbar wusste sie, dass sie lieber auf das wechselnde Thema eingehen sollte.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich auch zur Party eingeladen bin, denn mein – wie hast du das genannt? - ach ja, „Bestrafungszeitraum“ ist seit ein paar Wochen um, aber trotzdem bekomme ich nichts rein. Hör mal, Grandmaster, ich hab's verstanden, echt. Keine Prügeleien und nix kaputt machen. Ist alles wieder gut, wenn ich verspreche... „brav“ zu sein?“ Sie mühte sich noch ein Lächeln ab, was ihr schon fast zu anstrengend war.

Der Grandmaster legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Natürlich bist du eingeladen! Scheinbar hat _jemand_ vergessen dich in die Liste einzutragen, aber das, uh, ist überhaupt kein Problem.“

Er schnipste mit dem Finger und ein Diener brachte einige schön verzierte Plastikkarten, von denen er eine der Scrapper überreichte. „Als kleine Entschädigung bekommst du auch eine VIP-Karte!“

Sie nahm freudig die Karte in die Hand und diesmal war ihr Lächeln echt. „Yeeeah, danke, da gibt es den besten Alkohol!“, jubilierte sie und sah schon den warnenden Blick des Herrschers, woraufhin sie ihre Freude etwas herunterschraubte, „Aber nicht vergessen: Man kann Spaß haben, ohne den Palast zu demolieren, ganz wichtig.“

Der Grandmaster nickte zufrieden und tätschelte ihre Wange. „Gutes Mädchen! Und jetzt ab mit dir, ich will ein schönes Kostüm an dir sehen!“

Scrapper 142 verschwand mit einigen „Wuhuuu“- Rufen aus dem Raum und der Grandmaster lachte ausgelassen. Sie schien für ihn Krieger zu beschaffen, womit sie zu Geschäftspartnern wurden, aber auf der anderen Seite gingen sie miteinander um, als wären sie Großvater und Enkelin. Loki stutzte. Stimmt, über sein Alter hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht, aber das war auch schwer einzuschätzen, wenn man nicht wusste, welcher Rasse er überhaupt angehörte. Loki sah ihn von der Seite an und lächelte. Attraktiv genug war er alle Mal, wie alt er auch sein mochte, und so lange das anhielt, gab es keinen Grund sich zu beeilen, ihn zu stürzen.

Der Grandmaster registrierte, das er angeschaut wurde und wandte sich wieder vollends Loki zu. Seine Hand vergrub er in dem Haar des jungen Prinzen. „Also... Wo waren wir?“

Nein, Eile hatte er wirklich nicht. Und es konnte so viel in der Zwischenzeit passieren...

Loki legte seinen Kopf schief und lächelte schelmisch. „Hm... ich glaube, bei einer Kostprobe?“

_Unfall... Krankheit..._

„Mmmm, ich glaube auch...“, hauchte er und strich mit seinen Lippen über Lokis.

_Entführung... Revolution..._

Loki umfasste die Schultern des Grandmasters, als dieser in wie am Abend zuvor küsste.

_Attentat... Tod..._

Er drückte sich dem Herrscher entgegen, der Kuss wurde intensiver, doch als sie nach hinten stolperten, erklang ein lautes Geräusch und sie sprangen erschrocken auseinander. Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde bemerkten sie, dass der Grandmaster sich aus Versehen am Keyboard abgestützt und mehrere Tasten auf einmal gedrückt hatte.

Loki prustete los vor Lachen und steckte den Grandmaster sofort an, der dabei Geräusche von sich gab, als würde er bald ersticken. Irgendwann saßen beide auf dem Boden, aneinander gelehnt und mit Tränen in den Augen. Kaum ebbte es ab, sahen sie sich an und mussten wieder lachen.

 _Irgendwann..._.


	5. Leuchtende Farben, leichte Gewänder ~ Part I ~

Dem Grandmaster war kein Geld zu schade, um Loki passend für den Abend herrichten zu lassen. Zwar sah ihn der Trickster den gesamten Nachmittag nicht mehr, doch dafür begleiteten ihn einige Diener zum hauseigenen Schneider, der ihn beriet und jeden Stoff brachte, den er sehen wollte. Loki wusste nicht, wie viele Units in ihn investiert wurden, aber das sollte ihn auch nicht weiter kümmern. So oder so würde sich die Rechnung am Ende ausgleichen. Loki bekam die Annehmlichkeiten und der Grandmaster Loki.   
Der Trickster war ganz zufrieden, dass der Grandmaster ihm einfach so aus der Hand fraß. Er konnte die Finger nicht von ihm lassen und Loki musste sich nur fallen lassen. Nicht einmal die Sympathie für ihn musste er spielen. Alles ging wie von ganz allein. Es war sehr einfach. Es war noch einfacher als Thor zum wiederholten Male mit seinen Spielereien hereinzulegen...   
  
Loki befand sich schon mitten im Getümmel und sah sich nachdenklich um, als die ganzen bunt kostümierten Sakaarianer tanzten. Selbst dieser verrückte Planet konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen an seinen vielleicht toten „Bruder“ zu denken. Seinen Tod schloss Loki eher aus, denn der Donnergott war zäh und vermochte es bisher aus jeder noch so lebensbedrohlichen Situation herauszukommen... aber wer konnte sagen, dass seine Glückssträhne gerade bei Hela noch anhielt? Sie hegte sicher keine schwesterlichen Gefühle für die beiden und hätte keinerlei Skrupel ihre Brüder zu foltern oder zu töten. Loki schauderte es bei dem Gedanken ihr ausgeliefert sein zu können. Seine Gedanken sollten lieber wieder auf Sakaar ankommen anstatt an Thor zu haften.   
Thor lebte... vielleicht... wahrscheinlich... Das sollte fürs erste reichen.  
  
Auf ihn wartete schließlich eine interessante Party - und sie war ganz anders als der vergleichsweise ruhige Abend mit den Freunden des Grandmasters, wo der Fokus auf guten Gesprächen und dem Verzehr genüsslicher Speisen lag. Wie angekündigt, kamen alle in orientalischen Kostümen und das bedeutete viel Schmuck, viel nackte Haut und viele leichte Stoffe, die manches Mal sogar durchsichtig waren. Sie alle wussten genau, wie der Grandmaster es haben wollte und diese Sinnlichkeit durchströmte alle Räume und alle Gänge, in denen sich Besucher tummelten. Loki hingegen wirkte zugeknöpft wie immer, denn so ein Anlass war noch kein Grund sich selbst nicht treu zu bleiben - und sein Stolz war ihm sehr wichtig.   
  
So trug er eine weiße, eng anliegende Hose und in derselben Farbe eine Kurta, die knapp oberhalb seiner Knie endete, mit goldenem Garn entlang des Kragens bestickt war und dessen Muster sich bis zu den Ärmeln und dem Saum weiter entlang schlängelte. Einzig seine Füße zeigen sich freizügig in goldenen Sandalen, wie der Grandmaster sie gerne trug. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt, an deren Ende sich noch immer Locken kräuselten. Um sein Kostüm zu komplettieren, überlegte Loki, welchen Schmuck er wählen sollte und entschied sich für zwei große, goldene Ohrringe, dessen Einzelteile bei jedem Schritt sachte aneinander stießen. In der Mitte befand sich jeweils ein grüner Stein in Tropfen-Form, dessen Farbe perfekt mit seinen Augen harmonierte. Es hatte ihm Freude bereitet sich für das orientalische Thema die perfekte Verkleidung herauszusuchen, denn es war etwas völlig Neues und Herausforderndes zugleich. Seine Zufriedenheit zeigte er mit einem feinen Lächeln.  
  
Süßer Duft von Parfüm lag in der Luft und vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von Körpern, die auf sich auf Tanzflächen, Sofas und Böden rhythmisch bewegten – auf jede erdenkliche, mehrdeutige Art und Weise – ohne Scham und ohne Hemmungen. Loki hatte in Gesprächen von solcher Offenheit gehört, die auf Partys des Grandmasters herrschte, und die der Mann auch selbst zu zeigen pflegte. Aber davon zu hören und dabei zu sein... das war ein immenser Unterschied. Der Trickster sah sie – diese Berührungen und Liebkosungen – in jeder Ecke und war versucht zu beobachten, wie sie ineinander versanken; berauscht und verlegen zugleich, dass er heimlich den Blick auf sie richtete, während eine angenehme Hitze flüchtig über seine Wangen strich.  
  
Die anderen Gäste tanzten zu einem selbsterstellten Musik-Mix aus Techno und fernöstlichem Flair, auf den der Grandmaster so stolz war, dass er das Genie dieses Werkes hoch in den Himmel lobte – nämlich sich selbst. Spielautomaten blinkten, Gläser stießen feierlich aneinander und an Spieltischen vergnügten sich Sakaarianer mit Strip Poker, indem sie ihre eigene Kleidung als Einsatz boten. In Asgard hielt man sich zu Festen auch nicht zurück, aber da ging es mehr darum, dass stark alkoholisierte Krieger von ihren ruhmreichen Abenteuern erzählten, um die Frauen zu beeindrucken... und fast immer fing jemand einen Streit an, worauf eine Schlägerei folgte. Loki rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Asgards Art zu feiern konnte ihm auch weiterhin gestohlen bleiben... auch wenn er die Zeit vermisste, indem er als König diesem Barbarenvolk von Asen etwas Kultur und Unterhaltung in Form von Theaterstücken näher brachte.   
  
Großes Gejubel brach mit einem Mal aus, als sich die tanzende Menge spaltete und aus ihr der Lachsack herausgeglitten kam, sich zusätzlich um seine eigene Achse drehte und dabei einen femininen, purpurnen Seidenschal umherwirbelte, der um seine tonnenförmige Erscheinung gewickelt war. An seinem oberen Ende hielt sich Zina fest und an ihren Schultern wiederum eine andere Person, und so weiter, bis sich nach kurzer Zeit eine lange Schlange bildete. Am Anfang der Polonaise "tanzte" der Lachsack voraus und zog seine Fans mit sich. Als er bei Loki vorbei glitt, drang ein tiefes Lachen aus seinem geschlossenen Deckel als Begrüßung und der Trickster nickte ihm nur lächelnd zu. Auch Zina winkte Loki zu. „Ich glaube, er ist auf dem Balkon!“, rief sie und verschwand zusammen mit der Schlange aus seinem Sichtfeld.    
  
Loki hielt nach einem Balkon Ausschau, was bei diesen riesigen Räumen schwierig war. Er fragte bei einer kleinen Gruppe nach und war bereits auf dem Weg, hätte ihn ein Arm nicht grob vom Weitergehen gehindert. Dieser gehörte der Scrapper-Frau, die vom Grandmaster eine VIP-Karte bekommen hatte. Sie war wie eine Bauchtänzerin gekleidet, gehüllt in schwarzen Stoff mit vielen Goldmünzen, die an ihrer Brust, den Hüften und im Haar hin-und her baumelten. Die Frau musterte ihn mit einem breiten, falschen Lächeln und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Bar.

  
„Komm, ich lad' dich auf 'nen Drink ein, Lackey.“  
  
Der Trickster entfernte mit dem selben falschen Lächeln langsam ihren Arm von seiner Brust. 

„Es heißt Loki. Und ich habe bereits jemanden, der mir einen Drink spendiert.“  
Die Scrapper hob beide Augenbrauen. „Wow... und jetzt fühlst du dich zu  _erlaucht_ , um mit dem Fußvolk zu trinken, was? Ich würde mir deine vorübergehende Position als Schoßhündchen des Grandmasters nicht allzu sehr zu Kopf steigen lassen.“  
Loki lachte und kam ihr etwas näher. „Eines kannst du mir glauben, Scrapper. Ich bin selbst von edlem Blut, ein Prinz, der zum Herrschen geboren wurde, und ich muss mich absolut  _niemandem_  unterwerfen.“  
Jetzt kam bei ihr ein echtes Lächeln auf. Ein schadenfrohes. „Und doch tust du es.“   
Loki schmunzelte. „Wie du bereits sagtest... Meine Position ist nur vorübergehend.“  
„Ich meinte eher damit, dass er dich bald langweilig findet und absägt, aber ja, ich finde es ganz interessant, was du mir für Pläne offenbarst“, sagte sie herausfordernd und mit verschränkten Armen, jedoch war es schwer sie in ihrem offenherzigen Kostüm ernst zu nehmen.   
Doch es zeugte von Mumm... vielleicht wäre es doch ratsam sich genauer mit dieser Frau zu befassen. Bisher hatte er wenig über sie nachgedacht...War sie nur ein einfacher Scrapper oder mehr? Weshalb schien sie dem Grandmaster so nahe zu stehen? Hatte sie sich ihm etwa noch in anderer Art angeboten als dem Fangen von Kämpfern? Diese Fragen brannten mit einem Mal ungeheuerlich auf seiner Zunge. Wenn er auch nicht jetzt die Antworten bekommen würde, sollte er sich mit ihr gut stellen, um darauf hin zu arbeiten...  
Loki legte den Kopf schief. „Steht das Angebot mit dem Drink noch?“  
  
Sie setzten sich beide an die Bar und die Scrapper schlug sogleich mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Hey, reich uns mal eine Flasche her, aber zack zack!“  
Als Antwort warf ihr der Barmann einen kritischen Blick zu und stellte ihnen zwei winzige Gläser mit einer grünlich prickelnden Flüssigkeit hin. Scrapper starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn darauf, als hätte sie sowas noch nie gesehen. „Ist das zum Durchspülen gedacht?“  
„Nein, das ist eine Anordnung von oben. Für weniger  _Unfälle_  im Palast“, sagte der Barmann.   
„Scheiße“, flüsterte sie verärgert und trank ihr Glas auf Ex aus.   
Loki musterte sie amüsiert. „Du solltest weniger trinken“, sagte er, „Besonders Frauen steht das nicht zu Angesicht.“  
„Tja, ein Jammer, dass ich gerade deshalb hier bin. Um zu trinken und zu vergessen. Sakaar ist der perfekte Ort dafür.“  
Er hörte Bedauern aus ihrer Stimme heraus. „Was gibt es zu vergessen?“  
„Alles.“  
„Alles?“  
„Bist du nicht auch deshalb hier?“  
Loki stutzte. „Ich bin nicht absichtlich durch ein Wurmloch gefallen und in einem Müllberg gelandet, falls du das meinst.“  
Die Frau stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Bar-Tisch und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?“  
„Zwei Tage.“  
„Schon? Warum hängt denn ein feiner Herr Prinz überhaupt so lange auf einem Müllplaneten ab?“, fragte Scrapper und beobachtete dabei den beschäftigten Barmann. „Gibt's da keine... ich weiß ja nicht... royalen Angelegenheiten, die du klären musst?“ Sie fasste schnell unter die Theke und holte eine Flasche hervor, die eilig unter ihrem Stoff verschwinden ließ. „Also entweder wurdest du verstoßen oder du bist selbst gegangen, bzw. bist zufällig hier gelandet, aber geblieben. Und das sagt was über dich aus? Irgendwas hält dich hier oder zumindest scheint es dir hier besser zu gehen, als da von wo du herkommst. Ergo, sind wir im selben Boot.“  
  
Loki spielte an seinem Glas herum und sah die Scrapper eindringlich an. „Was genau will uns unsere kleine Schnüfflerin damit sagen?“  
Die Frau lächelte, nahm Lokis noch volles Glas und kippte sich den Inhalt in einem Zug runter. „Wenn du länger als eine Woche durchhältst, werden wir uns wohl häufiger über den Weg laufen. Weißt du, du bist mir völlig egal, aber welchen Mist du auch immer anstellen willst: Halt mich da bloß raus, wühle nicht in meiner Vergangenheit rum und lass deine Griffel von meinem Alk - sonst werde ich nämlich richtig sauer.“   
„Oh, nach so einer Drohung bekommt man erst Recht Lust eines davon auszuprobieren“, sagte Loki amüsiert.   
Die Scrapper lächelte nur müde. „Es ist nur ein nett gemeinter Ratschlag. Merk es dir einfach: Ist alles gut, haben wir kein Problem miteinander. Wenn nicht, trete ich dir in den Arsch.“  
Loki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, was sollte ich dem noch hinzufügen? Bekomme ich dann die Erlaubnis zu gehen oder willst du dir vorher noch ein paar von den mir versprochenen Drinks genehmigen?“   
  
„Geh ruhig“, sagte Scrapper mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „In seinen Armen lässt es sich leicht vergessen, nehme ich an.“  
Loki sagte nichts. Er sah die Frau nur an, die schwarz umrandeten Augen und die schwingenden Goldmünzen im Haar. Sie blickte ihn ebenfalls mit geistesabwesendem Blick an und es schien so, als würden sie in diesem Augenblick eine Sehnsucht zu teilen, die zwar unterschiedlichen Ursprungs war, aber doch das gleiche Gefühl in sich einte.   
Trotz der angenehmen Stille, die überraschend zwischen ihnen entstand, beschloss Loki seinen Weg fortzuführen. „Einen schönen Abend noch“, sagte er und wandte sich ab.   
Sie starrte ihm noch so lange hinterher, bis er in der Menge verschwand. „Siehst schick aus“, nuschelte sie noch, obwohl er sie kaum hören könnte. Dann machte sie ein Gesicht, als würde sie sich dafür verfluchen gerade etwas Nettes gesagt zu haben und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche. „Bäh, ich bin zu nüchtern...“  
  
Nur einen Augenblick später sprang die Flasche in ihren Händen auseinander, die Frau und  Umstehende schrien auf, die Glasscherben landeten klirrend auf dem Boden und die Scrapper sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Der Barmann kam wütend angelaufen und man hörte die Frau anschließend noch über viele Köpfe hinweg fluchen, als sie vor ihm flüchtete. Loki ging vergnügt weiter und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Es war einfach zu verlockend.  
  
-  
  
Als Loki durch die weit aufgeschwungenen Türen schritt, war er ganz überrascht auf einen weichen weinroten Teppich zu treten. Er erstreckte sich über den ganzen riesigen Balkon, als wäre es nur eines der vielen Zimmer des Palastes. Loki konnte die Sterne und den Nachthimmel sehen, doch ihm war es angenehm warm und nicht ein Lüftchen wehte. Einige rot-weiße Sofas warteten auf Besucher, neben ihnen kleine Tischchen mit Nachspeisen und bunten Cocktails. In der Luft schwebten zahlreiche bunte Lichter, die an Glühwürmchen erinnerten und sich ganz langsam und sachte hin- und her wiegten, als würden sie von einer anderen Zeitebene bewegen. Der Trickster war erstaunt so etwas Schönes auf Sakaar zu sehen.  
„Oh, da bist du ja endlich!“, rief ihm eine vertraute Stimme zu und Loki sah den Grandmaster, angelehnt am Balkongeländer und offensichtlich erfreut. Nach Blickkontakt kam er schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Gast und der Trickster konnte genauer sein Kostüm betrachten.   
  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an, ihn so ohne seine Alltagsrobe zu sehen, aber ein weiterer Grund könnte natürlich sein, dass er viel mehr Preis gab als vorher. Loki hatte freie Sicht auf seine Arme und teilweise auf die Brust, da er seinen Oberkörper nur mit seiner verzierten Weste bedeckte. Unterhalb seines Bauchnabels folgte ein breiter Hosenbund, der zu einer weit ausgestellten beigen Hose gehörte, welche seine langen Beine versteckte. Am Fußgelenk leuchtete etwas golden auf, genau wie an den Handgelenken, die sich als Kettchen und Armreifen offenbarten. Ebenfalls an den Händen fanden sich blaue, fein aufgemalte Ornamente, ein wenig am auch am Hals und der blaue Streifen an seinem Kinn sowie der blaue Eyliner durften ebenfalls nicht fehlen.   
Die Augen des Grandmasters musterten ihn auf die selbe Weise, wie er es gerade tat und er lächelte breit.   
  
„Sieh dich nur an...“, sagte er und umrundete Loki wie ein Ausstellungsstück, „...so reserviert und geheimnisvoll. Einfach bezaubernd.“ Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Komm, ich dachte mir, wir könnten uns noch eine... persönliche Note geben.“  
Der Grandmaster lenkte ihn zu einem Sofa, auf dem sie sich niederließen. Er griff nach einer kleinen Schale, die auf einem der Tischchen stand und drückte sie Loki direkt in die Hände. Der Trickster warf einen Blick hinein, und es sah aus wie eine dickflüssige Creme, die in einer vielfältigen Farbpalette leuchtete. Mit seinem Zeigefinger tauchte der Grandmaster vorsichtig hinein und hielt eine Probe davon vor Lokis Gesicht, damit er es besser sehen konnte.   
„Ich habe schon viel Freude damit gehabt... Es kann überaus anregend sein sich als Leinwand zur Verfügung zu stellen.“ Dann lächelte er in sich hinein, als ihm scheinbar Erinnerungen solcher Art vor seinem inneren Augen abspielten und begann verträumt mit seinem Finger über Lokis Oberteil zu fahren, um die Farbe zu verteilen. Loki schaute herunter, was er da genau vor hatte, doch der selbsternannte Maler reagierte prompt.  
„Aa aa aa, nichts da, es soll eine Überraschung werden“, sagte dieser mit einem Mal und verdeckte Lokis Augen mit seiner Hand, während er mit der anderen weiter malte, „Ganz schön neugierig... Dich muss ich ganz besonders im Auge behalten...“  
„Ich bitte darum“, antwortete Loki schelmisch und hörte, wie der Grandmaster leise lachte.   
  
Für einige Augenblicke hörte man nur das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, das Klimpern der Armreifen und das leise Summen der schwebenden Lichter. Die Musik und die Gespräche der anderen Gäste erreichten sie kaum und gingen irgendwo zwischen den Räumen und dem Balkon verloren.  
Loki entspannte sich sehr schnell, als er sich an die Hand des Grandmasters gewöhnte, die sich wie eine Heizung über seine Augen und seine Stirn gelegt hatte. Es machte ihn schläfrig und selbst das kühle Metall der Armreifen, das ab und zu Lokis Wange kitzelte, half kaum dagegen anzukämpfen.  Sein Atem wurde ruhiger und es fiel ihm schwerer aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben.  
Die Bewegungen auf seiner Brust hörten mit einem Mal auf.   
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Darling? Du wirkst so, als würdest du gleich umfallen.“  
Er nahm die Hand herunter, und sah Loki prüfend an.   
Dieser blinzelte ein wenig. „Ja, es ist nur... Du hast sehr heiße Hände.“  
„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte der Grandmaster und ein überraschter Blick huschte über sein Gesicht, „Das uh... das hat mir noch nie jemand gesagt. Bist du sicher? G-gib mal deine her.“   
Er nahm Lokis Hände in seine und untersuchte diese. Ein „Oh!“ kam ihm über die Lippen, aber Loki konnte nicht die Möglichkeit ergreifen nachzufragen, da er schon weiter sprach:   
„Du bist wohl mehr an Kälte gewöhnt, mein Lieber?“, fragte der Grandmaster nachdenklich.   
Loki starrte ihn überrascht an. Beruhte diese Frage auf Wissen...? Er öffnete leicht den Mund, setzte bereits zu einer Antwort an...  
„Ach, schon gut, schon gut“, sagte der Grandmaster aus einer großmütigen, gut gestimmten Laune heraus, „Sprechen wir nicht über Vergangenes. Wir wollen doch das Hier und Jetzt genießen, hm? Und jetzt schau nach oben, jetzt sind deine Augen dran.“  
In die Sterne und ihre Weiten blickend, hob Loki seinen Kopf, während der Herrscher eine andere, kleinere Tube öffnete und sanft mit dem Finger entlang der Konturen seiner Augen fuhr.   
„Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Aussicht“, sagte der Grandmaster lächelnd, „Eine Bessere wirst du auf... auf Sakaar kaum finden. Meine Idee, übrigens.“  
Loki sah genauer hin. „Ist da zufällig Magie im Spiel? Ich glaube, ich nehme etwas wahr...“  
Ein Lachen. „Seeeehr gut, ja, da hast du Recht. Nicht anders zu erwarten von einem Gestaltwandler, ich wusste, du würdest es bemerken, sehr gut. Glas hätte zu sehr die Sicht getrübt, so musste ein kleiner Trick her.“  
„Es gibt hier Magier?“, fragte Loki.  
„Mmmm, natürlich... wobei diese eher selten sind... Ah, fertig! Aber noch nicht schauen, zuerst bin ich noch an der Reihe.“  
Loki sah direkt in die vor Euphorie sprühenden Augen des Grandmasters, der ihm sogleich die Schale mit der Farbe abnahm. „Ich halte fest, du malst. Fang an!“  
Der Herrscher machte es sich im Schneidersitz bequem, schloss die Augen und grinste breit. Loki konnte ihn das erste Mal betrachten, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass sein Blick erwidert wurde.   
  
Er sah die grauen Haaren, die am Ansatz etwas dunkler waren und bis in die Spitzen allmählich ins Hellgrau übergingen; sah seine große, wohlgeformte Nase und olivfarbene Haut, sah seine großen Hände, die langen Finger... und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie vollkommen allein waren. Dann hielt er den Atem an.   
Es wäre so einfach... ihn in diesem Moment zu töten. Sofort und schnell. Loki spürte eine leichte Aufregung in sich aufsteigen. Der Grandmaster saß absolut ungeschützt vor ihm, leicht bekleidet, wie ein Tier, dass auf dem Rücken lag und seine schwächste Stelle präsentierte. Konnte er wirklich so naiv sein? Unterschätzte er Loki in solchem Maße, dass er sich ihm auf solche Art auslieferte? Sie waren tatsächlich völlig allein. Niemand sah sie. Lokis Hand schien sich von selbst zu bewegen... sie verlangte nach einem Dolch und wusste, dass es die perfekte Gelegenheit war, bevor es Loki selbst wusste. Er hörte den Grandmaster tief ausatmen.  
„Überlegst du noch? Du, uh, kannst ruhig das erste tun, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Überrasche mich...“, sagte er und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe.   
_»Wäre es überraschend genug, wenn ich dir einen Dolch in die Brust jage?«_ , fragte sich Loki. Bei der Vorstellung spürte er eine seltsame Mischung aus Mordlust und Erregung.   
„Ich darf mich also ausleben?“, erkundigte er sich stattdessen unschuldig klingend und tauchte seinen Finger vorsichtig in die Farbe, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.   
Der Grandmaster lächelte katzenhaft. „Tu es, Darling“, schnurrte er. Da kam Loki eine Idee.   
  
Der Trickster begann mit dem Gesicht seines Gegenüber und zeichnete ihm mit schwarzer Farbe Schnurrhaare auf die Wangen, und malte die Unterseite seiner Nase aus. Schwer war das Endbild nicht zu erraten, doch der Herrscher schwieg trotzdem und genoss die Berührungen, die ihm der Prinz schenkte. Als nächstes zog Loki mit zwei Fingern eine dicke Linie entlang seines Halses, sodass diese aussah, als hätte der Grandmaster ein Halsband um. Der Ase lächelte zufrieden, ihm gefiel diese absolute Kontrolle.   
Nachdenklich wanderte sein Blick zu dem Oberkörper des Grandmasters. An den Stellen, wo die Weste nicht die Haut verdeckte, musste auf jeden Fall noch etwas hin. Loki reinigte seine Finger von der schwarzen Farbe mithilfe eines Tuches, und tunkte diesmal vier Finger in ein dunkles Rot. Er setzte das erste Mal unterhalb seiner Schlüsselbeine an und begann mit leichtem Druck über seine Haut zu fahren. Rote Spuren blieben darauf haften, als wäre der Grandmaster gerade eben gekratzt worden.   
„Rrrrrrrrrr...“, kam es zufrieden vom ihm, was auch Loki einen wohligen Schauer bereitete.   
Das nächste Mal verpasste er ihm eine rote Kratzspur am Bauch, diesmal mit leichtem Einsatz von Fingernägeln. Wie erwartet, mochte sein Gegenüber den subtilen Schmerz; er öffnete ein wenig den Mund. „Ah... jaaa...“  
  
Ermutigt fuhr Loki fort, den Grandmaster mit roten Spuren zu verzieren. Am gesamten Oberkörper, an seinen Armen und am Hals. Loki hätte ewig so weitermachen, würde der Platz nicht immer knapper werden. Die Illusion, dass er dem Herrscher Verletzungen zufügte und er diese mit Freude annahm, ließ Loki nur noch mehr in das Gefühl der Überlegenheit hineingleiten. Sein Blick wurde benommen von der Machttrunkenheit. Die Begierde für sein fast fertiggestelltes Kunstwerk wuchs und war vermutlich der einzige Grund, wieso er ihn mit Farbe und nicht mit Blut bedeckte.   
Loki säuberte erneut seine Finger von der Farbe. Der Grandmaster beruhigte seinen Atem und fragte mit Bedauern, nachdem ihn der Trickster länger nicht mehr berührt hatte, ob er schon fertig sei.   
Loki lächelte ihn sich hinein, näherte sich dem Grandmaster, der noch immer die Augen geschlossen hatte, brachte nah seine Lippen an das Ohr des Herrschers.   
„Fast“, hauchte er, „Nur noch eine letzte Linie.“  
Langsam fuhr ein mit seinem Atem über die Haut des Grandmasters und hielt an seinem Hals inne. Ein wenig ließ er den Herrscher zappeln, und als dieser schon Luft holte, um fragend seine Verwirrung zu äußern, blieb ihm diese weg, als Loki mit einem Mal seine Zungenspitze am unteren Halsende ansetzte und eine feuchte Spur hinterließ, während er sie den Hals des Grandmasters nach oben fuhr. Nur kurz setzte Loki ab, um das schwarz bemalte Halsband zu überspringen, leckte über den Adamsapfel und führte seine Reise fort. Der Grandmaster war ganz verrückt danach, gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und streckte bereitwillig seinen Hals aus, um noch ein wenig länger diese Liebkosung zu bekommen. Als Loki an seinem Kinn ankam, platzierte er einen kaum spürbaren Kuss darauf.   
  
Loki setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und beobachtete, wie der Grandmaster die Augen langsam öffnete. Er lächelte noch ganz verträumt und der Trickster konnte nicht anders, als stolz das Kinn zu heben.   
„Das war...“, setzte der Grandmaster an, „Das hat mich überrascht.“  
Loki lächelte. „Das war der Plan.“ Er nahm ihm die Schale mit der Farbe aus den Händen und stellte sie auf ein Tischchen. Loki wartete auf eine Reaktion des Herrschers, auf weitere Anweisungen, auf ein sein Aufspringen und lautes Geplapper. Jedoch saß der Grandmaster nur weiterhin still vor ihm und sah ihn an. Der Trickster kam nicht umhin, zurück in seine hellbraunen Augen zu schauen. Sie musterten ihn, als würde er gedanklich nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seine Seele nackt vor sich ausgebreitet sehen wollen.   
Es fühlte sich mit einem Mal so nah an, zu nah... Näher als jegliche Küsse und Berührungen zuvor, die er halb gespielt, halb verlangend, erwidern konnte und die etwas bedeuteten und dann wieder auch nicht.   
  
„Wie niedlich du bist...“, sagte der Grandmaster plötzlich und hob eine Hand, um mit seinem Daumen über Lokis Wange zu streicheln.   
Lokis Augen weiteten sich aus Unverständnis.  _»Wie niedlich du bist...«_  Dieser Satz hallte in seinem Kopf nach und er verstand ihn einfach nicht. Niedlich? Alles andere hätte ihn nicht überrascht, jede andere Formulierung. Sexy. Heiß. Frech. Aber nicht  _niedlich_.   
Was sollte dieses Wort eigentlich ausdrücken? Seine unterwürfige Position? Seine Versuche dem Herrscher zu gefallen? Dieses Wort fühlte sich so entwaffnend an.   
Seine andere Hand legte sich ebenfalls auf Lokis Wange.   
Am liebsten wollte er fliehen. Wo war nur seine Macht geblieben? Nun war er der Schutzlose.   
Erstarrt blickte er den Grandmaster an, dessen Gesicht näher kam. Er lehnte sich nach vorn, um ihn zu küssen, doch Loki fürchtete im Moment nichts mehr als das. Er spürte bereits seinen Atem auf seiner Haut...  
_»Wie niedlich du bist...«_  
  
„Nicht“, sagte Loki leise, aber bestimmt und drehte im letzten Augenblick seinen Kopf weg. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, es einfach nur getan. Natürlich hatte sein Gegenüber gestoppt, seine Hände zurückgenommen. Erst jetzt dachte der Trickster nach, ob dies Konsequenzen habe könnte.   
Schnell drehte Loki seinen Kopf wieder zum Grandmaster, der ihn nachdenklich ansah. Es war eindeutig zu sehen, dass er sich abgelehnt fühlte.   
Loki zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Ich... Ich wollte nicht, dass die Farbe verwischt. Es... wäre schade um die ganze Mühe gewesen.“  
Schlechte Lüge. Konnte er nicht einmal mehr das? Vernünftig lügen?  
Der Grandmaster nickte langsam, lehnte sich zurück.   
  
Eine unangenehme Stille bereitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Loki biss sich auf die Lippe. Er fürchtete sich, vor den Worten, die nach der Stille folgten. Es fürchtete sich vor Bestrafung oder Verbannung aus dem Palast. Oder womöglich den Tod. Dabei hatte er die Macht des Schmelzstabes nicht einmal an jemand anderem erlebt...


	6. Leuchtende Farben, leichte Gewänder ~ Part II ~

„Es würde... würde mich _ erleichtern_, wenn es nur um die Farbe ginge, doch darum geht es nicht, oder?“, fragte der Grandmaster.    
Loki sah ihn wieder an. „Ist das denn wichtig?“    
Der Herrscher setzte sich wieder gerade hin und runzelte die Stirn. „Hältst du mich für so empathielos?“   
Loki schwieg. Er hatte zu viele Wesen gesehen, die mächtig und unberechenbar waren.    
„Hey, hey“, sagte der Herrscher und setzte sich näher zu Loki, „Wir hatten gerade so viel Spaß, da nahm ich an, dass... - Ich meine, ich würde nicht...“, er zupfte nachdenklich an seinem Ohr, „Ich würde dich nie zwingen, wenn du, wenn du  _das_  nicht möchtest.“   
Loki sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Er traute diesen Worten nicht. Irgendwo war da ein Haken und er musste nicht lange warten, bis der Diktator von einer Stimmung in die nächste schwenkte.    
  
„Denn eines habe ich über die vielen Jahren, mein Prinz“, sagte der Grandmaster und hob einen Finger, „Ich kann die, uh, Leute um mich herum alles Mögliche tun lassen. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel -“, er wirbelte mit dem Finger herum, als würde er sich gerade jemanden aussuchen, „...Dich...“ , und Loki verspannte sich, als er auf ihn zeigte, als wäre er der glückliche Gewinner. Der Grandmaster zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil du gerade hier so schön sitzt: Ich könnte dich, uh... in die Arena werfen, um dich gegen meinen geliebten Champion kämpfen zu lassen. Hm? Oder... Ich könnte dich vom höchsten Punkt des Palastes herunterstoßen oder dich so lange hungern lassen, bis nur noch dein Skelett übrig bleibt.“ Der Grandmaster grinste vor hin, da ihm diese Fantasien sichtbar Vergnügen bereiteten. Loki allerdings war ganz erstarrt. Er sollte endlich zum Schluss kommen...   
  
„Eh, das sind spaßige Vorschläge, nicht wahr? Ich hätte noch mehr, wenn du es noch deutlicher willst? Du hast verstanden, worauf ich hinaus will, ja? Hm, okay, kay, bei deinem Gesichtsausdruck bin ich mir jetzt nicht ganz so sicher, ich meine, wow, bist du gerade bleich geworden. Aber pass auf, pass auf.“   
Auf dem Sofa wurde es plötzlich eng. Der Herrscher kam Loki so nahe, dass sich ihre Knie berührten und sein Gesicht nur einzige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.    
„Also pass auf...“, setzte er zum dritten Mal an. „Ich kann dich zu allem zwingen. Zu  _fast_  allem.  _Lust...  Begehren..._ und vor allem Freude kann ich nicht erzwingen. Gerade das, was zählt, wenn du mich fragst... Deshalb brauchst du in dieser Hinsicht keine Angst vor mir zu haben, Darling.“    
Dann strich er über Lokis Wange und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin doch kein Monster“, flüsterte er und Loki fragte sich, ob er das auch selbst glaubte.    
Der Grandmaster wandte keine Sekunde den Blick von ihm. „Eines interessiert mich aber“, fügte er hinzu. „Wo liegt das  _wahre_  Problem?“   
  
Noch bevor ihn der Prinz fragend ansehen konnte, tippte er mit dem Finger gegen Lokis Schläfe. „Hier...? Oder etwa...“ Dann glitt sie herunter zu seiner Brust, wo sein Herz unkontrollierbar schnell schlug. „...hier?“ Die andere Hand des Grandmaster landete mit einem Mal auf seinem Knie und wanderte nach oben. „Nawww, doch nicht etwa... hier?“, fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln und ließ seine Hand auf Lokis Oberschenkel liegen. Dieser reagierte kaum, also lehnte sich der Grandmaster noch näher zu ihm, während seine Hand anfing die empfindliche Stelle mit kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren.    
Loki atmete überrascht auf und als Antwort spürte er bereits den warmen Atem seines Gegenüber auf der Haut. Selbst ohne die Bemalung würde das Grinsen des Grandmasters katzenhaft erscheinen, als er mit seiner Behandlung fortfuhr und ihm ins Ohr schnurrte: „Sehrrr gut. Wenn es weiter oben liegt, können wir daran arbeiten.“   
Endlich verstand der Trickster, dass sich die Angelegenheit für ihn zum Guten wandte. Dass er nicht sterben würde und dass er eine Chance erhielt, seinen Fehler gerade zu biegen. Seine Gefühle kämpften noch miteinander, doch sein Verstand wusste, welche Rolle er zu spielen hatte.    
  
„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte Loki hilfesuchend, wenn auch nicht ganz vorgespielt.    
Der Grandmaster seufzte. „Ach Lo-Lo... das ist wieder ein ganz, ganz falscher Ansatz. Du  _musst_  gar nichts tun. Sei einfach nur... einfach nur entspannt und  _denke_  nicht zu viel nach.“   
Loki nickte langsam.    
„Fein“, lobte der Herrscher und machte es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem, sodass er nun genug Platz für sich sich hatte, „Jetzt kommt endlich wieder Farbe in dein Gesicht, mein Prinz. Allerdings...“, er hob wieder seinen Finger, „... vermisse ich eine Sache. Wo ist denn, denn dein Peilsender?“   
  
Loki blinzelte. Der Peilsender, den er immer bei sich tragen sollte... Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, hatte nicht mal erwartet, dass es noch nötig war.   
„Ich nahm an, dass-“   
„Was?“, unterbrach der Grandmaster, „Dass ich dir genug vertraue, dass du mir heute nicht abhaust? Ich bitte dich!“ Er lachte, als sei Loki ein kleines Dummchen.    
Der Prinz stand reflexartig auf. „Grandmaster, das war zu keinem Zeitpunkt mein Plan gewesen, das garantiere ich dir.“   
Geschmeidig erhob sich ebenfalls der Herrscher. „Das will ich, uh, hoffen. Wirklich. Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass du meinen Anweisungen, die im übrigen sehr minimal sind, nicht folge leistet.“ Wieder spürte Loki ihn nah vor sich. Er sah den Grandmaster unentwegt an.    
Der Herrscher nahm sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Die Geste war nicht nötig, um ihn zum Aufsehen zu bringen, denn das tat Loki auch so. Damit sollte nur gezeigt, wer gerade die Oberhand hatte.    
  
„Geh und mach' das kleine Schmuckstück ran, damit ich weiß, wo sich mein kleiner Trickster die ganze Zeit herumtreibt“, sagte der Grandmaster lächelnd. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich Loki beugen würde.   
Loki starrte ihn an. Er spürte seine eigene Wut aufkeimen, sich in seinen Augen breit machend, und er wusste, dass der Grandmaster es sah, es wusste. Aber er lächelte einfach weiter. Loki musste schnell aus der Situation heraus, bevor er sich nicht mehr unter Griff hatte.   
„Wie du möchtest,  _mein Freund_ “, presste er hervor und trat zurück, um die Berührung zu unterbrechen. Er verließ rasch den Balkon, den Grandmaster und die Lichter hinter sich lassend, die nun kalt und fern wirkten.    
  
-   
  
Lokis Schritte wurden immer schneller. Die laute Musik im Inneren erreichte ihn kaum, als er zielstrebig auf sein Zimmer zusteuerte. Irgendjemand rief seinen Namen, irgendwer winkte ihm zu, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er hörte seine Zähne laut knirschen, die er aus Wut zusammendrückte, um nicht irgendwas im Raum wegzutreten. Er bog in den Gang hinein, und fand ohne es zu merken, sein Zimmer auf Anhieb wieder. Mit einem großen Knall schlug er die Tür zu. Loki schrie laut auf. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?! Was? Wie eine scheue Jungfer hatte er sich in so einem günstigem Moment weggedreht! Den Grandmaster abgewiesen und verärgert! Ihn zweifeln lassen!   
  
Loki schrie erneut und raufte sich die Haare. Wem machte er hier eigentlich etwas vor? Galt die Wut wirklich ihm selbst? Er ließ langsam die Haare los und ließ die Hände nach unten sinken.    
Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er etwas gesehen. Seine Bemalung... Langsam drehte er sich zur Seite, in die Richtung seines Spiegels und blickte in sein Spiegelbild. Auf seiner weißen stand ein Wort geschrieben.    
„Meins“, las Loki leise vor. Um das Wort herum waren viele kleine Sternchen gemalt und in der Ecke stand noch die Unterschrift des Grandmasters „GM“.    
Dieser Mistkerl hat die Gelegenheit also genutzt und ihn gleich als sein Eigentum markiert... dieser Tyrann, der ihn einfach nicht ernst nahm und seine Späßchen mit ihm trieb...   
  
Loki setzte sich auf das Bett und versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Er schloss die Augen.   
Was machte ihm nur so zu schaffen? Die meisten unterschätzten ihn, lachten über seine Unterwürftigkeit, seine  _Unterlegenheit_ , bis er sie eines Besseren belehrte.    
Was also machte der Grandmaster anders?    
Loki ließ all seine Erinnerungen von dem Herrscher vor seinem inneren Auge abspielen. Wie er und Topaz ihn jagten, die Konfrontation, die Führung, die Party... der Kuss... Loki schüttelte den Kopf. Woher...? Und dann öffnete er wieder die Augen. Er sah sich erneut im Spiegel an und das Gesicht, das ihn nachdenklich musterte.    
  
Das war es. Das, was Loki so verwirrte und verärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass der Grandmaster ihn nicht die ganze Zeit auf eine unterwürfige Weise behandelte. Im Gegenteil. Seine spielerischen und flirtenden Kommentare machten gar den Eindruck, dass er sein Gegenüber schätzte. Loki dachte an Vinejn und Zina, die er am gestrigten Abend immer wieder küsste und sie berührte, als seien sie kleine, wertvolle Schätze. Er hatte noch immer ihr Kichern im Ohr, ihre offenen Augen. Er erinnerte sich an ihr eigenes Verlangen, dem Grandmaster über den Arm zu streichen oder ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.    
_ „Lust... Begehren... und vor allem Freude kann ich nicht erzwingen.“ _   
Loki verstand, was er damit meinte. Aber welche andere Diktator tat das sonst?   
Der Grandmaster schenkte seinen Nahestehenden einen kleinen Raum, in dem sie sich frei bewegten. Das gab Sicherheit... Geborgenheit... - jedenfalls eine Illusion davon. Sicher waren Vinejn und Zina lange genug in den Diensten ihres Heeren und wussten instinktiv, wie weit sie gehen konnten. Loki selbst konnte es noch nicht wissen und deshalb erinnerte ihn der Grandmaster daran...   
  
Der Prinz atmete tief ein und aus. Er stand auf und suchte nach dem Peilsender. Lange hätte er nicht mehr Zeit, bis jemand geschickt werden würde, um nach ihm zu sehen. Wenigstens konnte er sich ein wenig herunterfahren. Es beruhigte den Trickster, dass er das Gefühl hatte ein Puzzleteil gefunden zu haben, das ihm helfen würde das große Ganze zu verstehen... den Grandmaster zu verstehen.    
Loki fand den Peilsender recht schnell an seiner alten Hose und machte sich diese an seine weiße heran. Sofort färbte sich das kleine Teil auch weiß und war kaum noch zu erkennen. Der Trickster hob verwundert eine Braue.    
  
Er machte sich zurück auf den Weg zur Party. Zu wenig Zeit blieb, um sich zu überlegen, wie er fortfahren sollte, also blieb nur eine Taktik übrig: Den Abend irgendwie gut überstehen.   
Nur hatte er beschlossen: Sein Schicksal würde es nicht sein, als einer seiner Lieblinge zu enden. Zwar mochte es ganz angenehm sein, in dieser Scheinwelt der Sicherheit zu leben, doch wenn der Trickster etwas hasste, dann war es dafür gescholten zu werden, wenn er eine unsichtbare Grenze übertrat.    
Schließlich war das der Sinn seines ganzen Daseins: Seine eigenen Regeln zu leben und andere zu biegen und zu brechen, wie es ihm lieb war.    
Vielleicht lag ja diesmal die Herausforderung darin. Sich erst fallen zu lassen und dann im richtigen Moment wieder die Augen aufzuschlagen. Eine Gratwanderung, deren Absprung man leicht verpassen konnte. Es war ein Spiel auf Zeit und Geschicklichkeit.   
  
-    
  
„Woah, das klingt ja gut“, lallte die schwankende Scrapper, als Loki erneut auf der Party erschien. „Meins“, las sie vor und grinste, „Kann ja nicht mehr lange dauern, bis -“   
\- „Ja, wie ich sehe, ist das Rendezvous mit deiner Flasche erfolgreich verlaufen“, sagte der Trickster mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Bei den Nornen... so wie sie aussah, würde sie bei einem kleinen Windstoß gleich umkippen...   
Sie grinste noch breiter und zeigte auf ihn. „Du!“, rief sie lachend. „Du bist nüchtern, Lackey!“ Mit einem Plumpser landete sie auf einem Sofa. „Trink mit mir! Keiner will mehr mit mir trinken!“   
Loki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich haben sie Angst, dass du sie genau so kurz und klein haust wie die Bar?“   
Ein genervtes Stöhnen. „Da passiert dir das mal... äh... sechs Mal? - und – bähm, hast du 'nen Ruf weg!“   
„Armes Ding, du“, erwiderte Loki sarkastisch.   
„Arschtritt“, drohte sie.    
„Alkoholverbot“, drohte er zurück.   
  
Die Scrapper lächelte schief. „Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, was?“ Sie stieß von dem Sessel ab und kam schwankend auf den Asen zu. Von oben bis unten musterte sie ihn. Loki wollte bereits den nächsten Kommentar abgeben, da machte sie eine schnelle Bewegung und wischte ihm über die Kurda. Sie holte bereits zum nächsten Angriff auf, doch da reagierte er flinker und stieß ihre Hand zur Seite. Die Scrapper landete mit viel Geklimper erneut auf dem Sofa – diesmal durch Lokis Hilfe – und trotzdem grinste sie bereit.    
  
Loki war irritiert, als er ihren Arm losließ. „Was soll das?“   
Auf einen Arm gestützt, sah sie ihn erschreckend selbstgefällig an. „Tja, hoffe, der Grandmaster bekommt keinen Anfall, wenn er dich gleich sieht.“   
„Was...“ Der Trickser sah an sich herunter.    
Vergnügt betrachtete ihn die Scrapper. Sie hatte es geschafft das „s“ von „Meins“ und zahlreiche Sterne wegzuwischen. Als sie sah, wie Loki die Tat realisierte, grinste sie noch breiter.    
„Naw, armes Ding, du!“   
Loki presste die Lippen aufeinander. Nach dem, was vorher passiert war, wird der Grandmaster sicher denken, dass er es aus Verärgerung selbst getan haben müsste. Und schon hörte er seine Stimme. Bisher nur aus der Entfernung.    
  
„Darling? Wann kommst du denn endlich?“   
Loki starrte zwischen der Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und der Scrapper hin- und her. Er warf ihr einen langen, bösen Blick zu, doch sie grinste nur zurück. Wie sollte er das jetzt erklären?   
Als er wieder nach hinten sah, stand plötzlich der Grandmaster genau neben ihm. Fast wäre er erschrocken zur Seite gesprungen.    
Dieser sah ihn fragend an. „Was machst du denn hier so, uh, allein?“   
„Allein? Nein, ich...“, setzte er an, drehte sich zum Sofa... - und fand es komplett leer vor. Diese kleine... „Ich... Ich wollte gerade zu dir kommen“, sagte Loki und brachte sogar ein Lächeln hervor, „Ich hatte nur einen kleinen Plausch. Mit einem deiner Gäste.“   
„Ah, ah ja, ja...“ Der Grandmaster sah ihn seltsam ernst an. Loki fragte sich bereits, ob er das Malheur mit der Bemalung bemerkt hatte. „Hör mal, mein Prinz...“, setzte er weiter an. Er fasste Loki am Arm und zog ihn im langsamen Gehtempo mit sich. Der Grandmaster lehnte sich etwas zu ihm. „Es kann sein.... es wäre möglich, dass ich, uhm, na ja... etwas zu harsch zu dir war. Aber... aber du musst verstehen, dass ich meinen... wie soll ich sagen? -  _Willen_  durchsetzen muss, damit ich hier alles am Laufen halte. Verstehst du?“   
  
Sie waren bei einer runden Sitzreihe angelangt und nun standen sie beide da. Loki spürte diesen ernsten Blick weiter auf sich. Er nickte nur, doch der Griff um seinen Arm wurde fester, die Hitze strömte durch den Stoff und ließ Loki direkt zum Grandmaster aufsehen. Unsichtbar wie Magie legte sich ein Mantel um Körper, eine Kraft, die ihn dazu brachte, zu gehorchen, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Befehls zu hören.    
Diese hellbraunen Augen...    
  
Plötzlich wurden seine Züge sanfter. „Verzeih mir“, sagte er und lächelte.    
Loki spürte die Reaktion seines Körpers, wie diese Worte ihn irgendwo in seinem Inneren erreichten, etwas mit ihm taten, über das er keine Kontrolle hatte. Als würden diese Worte durch jede Spalte kriechen, die Lokis mentale Mauer überhaupt besaß.    
„Wie könnte ich nicht?“, log er und bekam sogleich einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt, auf denen er noch immer dieses Lächeln spürte. Loki wusste, hörte,  _spürte_ , dass die Entschuldigung keine echte war und keine, die man erbat, sondern... einforderte. Der Grandmaster nahm sie sich einfach, ganz gleich, ob sie ihm Loki geben wollte oder nicht.    
  
„Setz dich, komm, setz dich“, hört er ihn sagen und glitt mit ihm zusammen auf das Sofa, mit einem Arm, der ihn näher zu sich zog.    
Loki schluckte. Schluckte seinen Stolz herunter und gleich darauf den Cocktail, den ihm der Grandmaster reichte. _„_ _Lass dich fallen“_ , dachte er und realisierte erneut, wie schwer das war. Er brauchte Unterstützung und nahm sich erneut einen, um ihn auf Ex auszutrinken. Als er zum dritten Mal nach einem Drink griff, lachte der Grandmaster und nahm ihn diesen gleich aus der Hand.    
„Nicht so eilig, mein Lieber. Wir wollen noch eine Runde spielen und das, uh, macht keinen Spaß, wenn man sich nicht mehr kon-konzentrieren kann.“   
Schade. Gerade das war der Plan. Loki hob müde eine Augenbraue. „Spielen? Welche Art von Spiel?“   
„Hmnn, was spielt man denn so als Prinz?“   
  
_„Alles, wobei man sich volllaufen lassen kann“_ , hätte er am liebsten gesagt, aber das war doch etwas zu auffällig. Er dachte wieder an die Feiern auf Asgard, an die ganzen Betrunkenen und einen simplen Grund, Alkohol zu trinken. Wenigstens ein Mal sollte diese Erinnerung etwas nutzen.   
„In meiner Heimat...“- das Wort  _Heimat  _brannte auf seiner Zunge- „erzählen sich die Krieger gern Geschichten, wenn sie am Feuer versammelt sind. Immer wenn ein Zuhörer ein ähnliches Erlebnis hatte, muss er austrinken und mit seiner Geschichte fortfahren... bis der nächste wieder austrinkt und dann ebenfalls mit seiner Geschichte fortfährt.“   
„Ah, etwas zum Kennenlernen“, sagte der Grandmaster erfreut, „Gefällt mir. Das, das lässt sich einrichten... Es kommen noch ein paar Gäste, also werden wir uns viel zu erzählen haben, hm?“   
„Sicher“, sagte Loki.   
  
Als sie warteten, spielte der Grandmaster ein wenig mit Lokis Haar, legte seinen Kopf schief, als sich der Trickster halbwegs entspannt zurücklehnte. „Übrigens... liebe ich diese Schnurrhaare“, sagte der Grandmaster verträumt und ließ seinen Blick über Lokis Oberkörper schweifen. „Hm, ich sehe, du hast mein Kunstwerk, uhm, korrigiert?“   
Der Trickster griff unbewusst nach einem Drink. „Das war keine Absicht.“ Er schien das locker zu sehen.   
„Ach, Lo-Lo“, säuselte der Herrscher und Loki wunderte sich über den neuen Spitznamen, „Ich weiß doch, was du mir damit sagen, ja, verdeutlichen willst.  _„Mein“_  soll wohl heißen, dass du, uhm, um deine Männlichkeit besorgt bist?“   
Loki versuchte nicht allzu fragend dreinzublicken.    
Der Grandmaster lachte. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Mann bist. Gut, nicht gleich, zugegeben, aber ich habe es selbst gespürt. Mit meinem eigenen Fuß.“    
  
Eine unangenehm angenehme Hitze stieg in Lokis Kopf, als er sich selbst an die „Tuchfühlung“ erinnerte. Wie sich der Fuß penetrant und schnell zwischen seine Beine geschoben hatte... Der Trickster hüstelte. „Das war nicht gerade subtil. Fragen war wohl zu langweilig?“ Nicht, dass er es nicht mochte...   
„Weißt du, das ist genau der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden“, sagte der Grandmaster mit seinem Katzenlächeln. „Du willst alles durch Worte erfahren, willst Wahrheit und Lüge heraushören und diese Worte auseinander pflücken, sie analysieren... Ich hingegen...“ Seine Hand wanderte wieder zu Lokis Knie und weiter zum Oberschenkel, „Ich möchte  _fühlen_. Mit all meinen Sinnen  _genießen_. Ich möchte  _riechen, schmecken... berühren_. _“_ Nägel gruben sich mit leichtem Druck durch Lokis Hose. Der Trickster atmete hörbar aus. Der Grandmaster sah ihn zufrieden an. „Oh ja, ich lasse mich durch Gefühle leiten... Lasse sie einfach  _fließen_  und tue, was ich will. Glaube mir, so zu leben, das ist wahrer Genuss.“   
Loki konnte seine Augen nicht mehr vom Grandmaster wenden. Er sah in ihnen das letzte von ihm gesprochene Wort spiegeln.  _Genuss._  Und verdammt hatte er Recht... Loki hörte viel zu sehr auf Worte. Es blieb in seinem Kopf stecken und beherrschte all seine Gefühle.    
„Ich glaube dir...“, sagte er und fühlte die Hand des Grandmasters langsam weiterwandern, nun bestärkt und zielstrebig zu dem Ort, wo bereits der Fuß einmal gewesen war. Als er beim Bauchnabel ankam, öffnete Loki leicht seine Beine, atmete tief ein, spürte die Hand hinuntergleiten und -   
  
„Grandmaster! Prinz Loki!“, begrüßte sie Mlims, der auf einem der Sofas Platz nahm, gefolgt von seinem Gefolgsmann Petyr und weiteren Gästen, die sich ebenfalls setzten.   
Der Grandmaster sprang auf und begrüßte alle mit überschwänglicher Freude und Loki unterhielt sich kurz mit den beiden Männern, mit den kantigen Gesichtern, die er bereits kannte. Zina und Vinejn kamen zum Schluss mit Tabletts voller Getränke und verteilten diese für das Spiel, das Loki vorgeschlagen hatte. Es war nicht mehr von dem Moment übrig geblieben, bevor sie gestört wurden – abgesehen von einer Kleinigkeit, die er dank seiner längeren Kurda gut verstecken konnte.    
  
Sie begannen mit dem Spiel, erzählten sich Geschichten, lachten, tranken. Loki trank am meisten, dachte sich gegebenenfalls eine Notlüge aus, um einfach nur weiter betäubt zu werden. Recht schnell wurden seine Lider schwer, seine Glieder fühlten sich wie Pudding an und sein Körper schrie nach einer Ruhepause, nach erholsamem Schlaf... Ganz im Gegensatz zum Grandmaster, der nur leicht angetrunken ihn immerzu aus seiner Ecke ansah. Er setzte selten die Geschichten fort, die die anderen erzählten und trank daher kaum. Loki wusste, dass er durchaus mehr erlebt hatte, als er gerade durchblicken ließ... Aber gut – er spielte genauso unfair wie Loki selbst.    
  
Irgendwann, im Laufe des Abends, waren alle so betrunken, dass sie kaum klar sprechen oder denken konnten. Das Spiel endete wie von selbst, manche vermochten es noch aufzustehen und ihre Betten kriechen, andere gaben auf halbem Wege auf, um es sich auf dem Flur bequem zu machen oder unternahmen gar nicht erst den Versuch vom Sofa herunterzukommen.    
  
Loki wusste nicht einmal, wo er überhaupt war. Nur dass er langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf driftete. Kurz vorher spürte er warmen Atem an seinem Nacken und eine Hand auf seinem Bauch.    
Dann glitt er ins Reich der Träume. 


End file.
